Tu n'as peutêtre pas tout perdu
by Valouw
Summary: UA. Dix ans plus tard environ, une bande d'amis de l'université se retrouve après toutes ces années sous silence. Deux anciens amants se retrouvent également. Histoire centrée sur Kiba/Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu n'as peut-être pas tout perdu.**

Sur la table basse en bois noir, trônait une enveloppe d'où dépassait un morceau de papier que l'on pouvait facilement déchiffrer : « Invitation au bal de …..... à partir de 19 heures. »

Revêtant une simple robe de couleur violette, Ino Yamanaka soupira de frustration en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Dans un peu moins de deux heures, elle reverrait ses anciens amis de l'université. La petite bande joyeuse et déchirée qu'ils avaient été, se réunirait après dix ans passés sous silence, grâce au bal des anciens élèves de leur promotion. Elle y reverrait aussi ses ennemis, ceux à qui elle avait toujours déplu, et qui l'avaient toujours déplu. Les anciens professeurs seraient là aussi. Ses ex aussi, réalisa la jeune femme en grimaçant.

Ce soir-là allait être l'heure des mises au point, chacun voudrait briller plus que l'autre, beaucoup exposeront une réussite complète ou d'autres s'en inventeront une. Il fallait montrer qu'on avait réussi aux autres. Chacun jugerait la vie de l'autre. Ces retrouvailles allaient être éprouvantes pour Ino, elle le sentait.

Il y avait quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation pour le bal, elle avait également reçu un appel de son ancienne meilleure amie. Sakura Haruno. Le temps et la distance avait effrité leur amitié pourtant si forte, si imposante. Ino ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de cinq ans, et elle se rappelait d'une jeune femme pétillante de vie, aux cheveux courts couleur rose bonbon, aux grands yeux verts émeraude si innocents. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses chamailleries entre elles, de leurs réconciliations, de leurs rires, de leurs moqueries, des heures qu'elles passaient toutes les deux à faire du shopping, à parler garçons ou travail, quand l'humeur s'y prêtait. Elle se souvenait que si elles avaient pris de la distance l'une de l'autre, c'était en partie à cause des études de Sakura, qui était en fac de médecine alors que Ino faisait uniquement des études de commerce et de gestion pour reprendre la boutique de ses parents, et devenir fleuriste comme eux avant elle. Son amie avait, elle, de plus grandes ambitions, et elle avait réussi brillamment.

Triturant nerveusement les plis de sa robe courte, fidèle à l'image qu'elle avait donnée d'elle à l'université, mais en beaucoup moins lumineuse, avec beaucoup moins d'exagération, Ino soupirait sans cesse. La robe en elle-même était simple, sans fioritures. Violette, courte, légèrement cintrée aux hanches, et aux manches courtes. Son décolleté n'était pas dévoilé, on devinait juste la naissance de ses seins, d'une taille normale. Une simple chaîne en or sertie d'un médaillon ornait son cou, et elle portait pour tout autre bijou, un petit bracelet en argent plutôt discret. A ses pieds, siégeaient des escarpins noirs et ses cheveux étaient lâchés tombant sur ses épaules en pointes effilées. Elle n'avait plus de mèche sur un œil comme dans sa jeunesse mais une légère frange sur le côté. Et ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un léger fard à paupières violet, d'une touche de crayon noir et de mascara. Très discret.

Ino n'était plus l'étincelante Ino. Ino n'était plus la méprisante Ino. Ino n'était plus la magnifique Ino. Ino n'était plus la princesse Ino. Non, Ino ne régnait plus sur quoi que ce soit. Et la jeune femme se demandait combien de personnes allaient la reconnaître ainsi. Ils avaient tous sûrement pensé qu'elle finirait la bague au doigt, femme d'un homme richissime et très beau, digne de sa personne, entourée de deux enfants aussi blonds qu'elle, avec une superbe maison avec piscine. Mais non, à vingt-huit ans, Ino Yamanaka était célibataire, vivant dans un petit appartement confortable et avait un chat. Oui, dit comme ça, ça faisait vieille fille, mais elle avait toujours eu un lien avec les animaux, et elle en était folle.

Arrangeant une dernière fois sa coiffure, Ino se décida à enfiler une veste en cuir brun et descendre au parking de son immeuble pour démarrer sa voiture et partir vers le gymnase de l'université, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de chez elle. En son for intérieur, elle espérait que beaucoup d'anciens élèves étaient partis de la ville, puisqu'elle ne les avait pas revus, et ne prendraient pas la peine de se déranger pour si peu. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible pour leur bande. Ils seraient venus, sauf peut-être son ancien meilleur ami. C'était un flemmard né et la flemme vainquait souvent sur la volonté, chez lui. Cependant, même lui, qui tenait à leur amitié comme de l'or pur, allait venir, Ino en était persuadée.

-Neige, sois sage, intima-t-elle à son chat couleur de la neige avant de fermer son appartement.

Sa voisine d'un âge assez avancé était en train de sortir également de chez elle, apparemment habillée pour un rendez-vous galant. Ino sourit amèrement: sa si gentille voisine qui avait la cinquantaine bien sonnée avait un rendez-vous galant, alors qu'elle-même se morfondait plusieurs fois chez elle, seule, le samedi soir.

-Bonsoir ma petite. Vous avez un rendez-vous? Il est pas trop tôt ! La réprimanda gentiment la vieille femme.

-Je vais au bal des anciens élèves de ma promo, Madame Codin, la corrigea Ino avec un sourire.

-C'est déjà ça ! A votre âge, vous devriez être en train de sortir tous les samedis soir ma petite !

-En tout cas vous êtes très belle, ce soir, la complimenta Ino, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Monsieur Grefford sera le plus heureux des hommes ce soir.

-Petite flatteuse ! Quelles fleurs vous a-t-il acheté pour moi? Essaya de deviner sa voisine, curieuse, avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je garderai le secret jusque dans ma tombe! J'ai promis Madame Codin ! Se défendit Ino en posant symboliquement une main sur le cœur.

Madame Codin pouffa et examina Ino sous toutes ses coutures. Cette petite lui faisait bien de la peine et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait aucun homme dans sa vie. Elle était pourtant si gentille et si aimable.

-Ino, j'ai une plus jolie robe pour vous. Même avec le temps, elle ne s'est pas démodée ! Après tout, pourquoi ne pas étinceler ce soir?

La blonde eut un regard triste et avoua à sa voisine ce qui la tracassait. Les autres auraient réussi alors qu'elle non. Elle n'aurait pas brillé, alors elle préférait se la jouer discrète ce soir, surtout qu'à l'université, elle était une jeune fille très populaire et beaucoup de monde chercherait à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, et beaucoup aussi savoureraient leur victoire d'ascension sociale sur la belle blonde.

-Hé ben ma p'tite Ino ! Justement ! Il faut leur montrer que vous êtes peut-être une « reine déchue » si je reprends votre expression, mais que vous êtes fière de ce que vous êtes maintenant ! Que vous assumez parfaitement ! Et que vous n'en avez rien à foutre, si je peux me permettre, de leur jugement !

Madame Codin vociférait et reprenait ses clés dans son petit sac pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement et pousser d'autorité Ino, surprise, dedans malgré son âge. La jeune femme n'était jamais rentrée dans l'appartement de sa voisine, les conversations entre elles se passant surtout sur le palier. Son logement était bien décoré, avec des meubles en bois verni, et des couleurs claires variant du beige à un jaune très clair. Ino suivait Madame Codin qui rentra d'un pas énergique dans sa chambre et fouilla en grognant légèrement dans son armoire. Ino se tenait droite, suspicieuse, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de décliner l'offre de sa voisine, mais elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière avait un don pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose.

-Tadam je l'ai ! S'écria triomphalement Madame Codin en brandissant un morceau de tissu blanc dont Ino ne distinguait pas bien les contours.

Mais Madame Codin la lui montra plus clairement la petite robe blanche qu'elle avait sortie et lui intima de l'essayer, ce que Ino fit sans tarder pour ne pas contrarier la vieille dame et étant déjà en retard. Puis, après avoir enfilé la robe, Ino s'examina devant un miroir incrusté dans l'armoire en bois verni. La robe avait des manches ultra fines de couleur dorée, dont l'encolure se déroulait jusqu'à sa poitrine, laissant apparaître beaucoup plus clairement la naissance de ses seins, et de cette encolure dorée, le tissu blanc retombait fluidement sur son corps, plissant sur sa poitrine, et Ino sentit son dos nu quasiment jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, mais un coup d'oeil à l'arrière la rassura: la robe s'arrêtait bien dans le bas de son dos mais ne montrait aucunement son popotin.

-Splendide Ino ! Si aucun garçon ne t'invite à danser ce soir, dis-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller botter leurs fesses !

Ino sourit doucement : -Je ne peux pas accepter Madame Codin...

-Pas de ça avec moi, jeune fille ! File, tu es déjà en retard je pense ! Mais ça en valait la peine.

-Merci madame Codin, la remercia Ino en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue comme à une mère.

-File ! S'écria sa voisine, émue.

Ino ne se fit pas prier, ramassa sa veste de cuir noir, ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux en passant une main dedans, et courut, les talons de ses escarpins noirs résonnant contre le sol, dans sa voiture.

-J'espère que vous aimez le rouge, Madame Codin ! Déclara Ino en voyant la vieille femme sortir de l'immeuble.

-J'étais sûre que c'était des roses, se raffermit la voisine.

La blonde se mit à rire et démarra. Sa petite discussion avec sa voisine l'avait remise légèrement d'aplomb. Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle s'assumait parfaitement, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur avis pour exister pleinement. Si ses amis en étaient vraiment, ils accepteraient ce qu'elle était devenue, une simple fleuriste et non une brillante avocate ou autre.

Le chemin défilait devant ses yeux et les souvenirs affluaient. Elle se souvenait de vraiment tout. De qui l'emmenait à l'université tous les jours, c'était soit Shikamaru, son flemmard de meilleur ami de l'époque, ou un de ses petits copains. Malgré les rumeurs, Ino n'était vraiment sortie qu'avec trois garçons pendant qu'elle était à l'université et aucun ne l'avait vraiment marqué. Et pourtant, elle avait eu un vrai coup de cœur. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas présent mais c'était demander au ciel de ne plus être bleu. Impossible. Il faisait partie de leur bande, et avant de devenir amants, ils avaient été amis. Elle se souvenait de tout. Des rires, des soirées passées avec sa bande d'amis quand ils étaient tous bourrés sauf Hinata, la plus sage, que Naruto, le plus délirant, avait réussi à dévergonder, des révisions acharnées, des cours dans l'amphithéâtre, des batailles de boules de neige quand l'hiver tombait, des sorties à la plage qui bordait leur petite ville, des soirées au cinéma, des câlins, de tout, de tout.

Le cœur serré à la seule évocation de leur passé commun et à la perspective de le revoir, Ino serra des dents. Elle n'était pas lâche et ne ferait pas demi-tour mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Crispée, elle passa une vitesse, et le portail de son université lui faisait face un peu plus loin. Il était illuminé pour l'occasion, et Ino voyait déjà la foule de monde et reconnaissait certaines personnes de loin. Abordant un faux sourire, elle présenta son invitation par la vitre au portier engagé pour l'occasion, sûrement, et entra pour se garer. Des visages tournoyaient devant ses yeux, mais elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Souriant intérieurement, elle se mit à espérer que personne ne la reconnaisse et pense qu'elle était la cavalière d'un ancien élève. Mais c'était de belles illusions, et de vains espoirs, Ino en était consciente.

Sortant de sa vieille voiture en soupirant, la jeune blonde enleva sa veste et la déposa sur son siège arrière, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts et ferma sa portière en rangeant les clés dans son sac.

_Allez juste un aller-retour ma vieille ! Courage ! Tu salues ton ancienne directrice pour lui montrer que t'es bien venue, et tes anciens professeurs ! _

Tournant la tête vers les escaliers majestueux qui permettaient l'entrée, elle sentit quelques regards masculins sur elle. Ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire égocentrique satisfait, Ino commença à monter les escaliers lentement, se préparant à une soirée inévitable. Quand elle entra, elle fut agréablement surprise, le grand hall de l'université faisait office de bal pour cette fois, et non le gymnase comme elle l'avait supposé plus tôt. C'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup plus chic, et ironique, elle supposa à raison sûrement, que sa chère ancienne directrice cherchait à tout prix à obtenir des parrainages d'anciens élèves devenus richissimes. Ce n'était que justice après tout, c'est les professeurs de cette université qui les avait permis de réussir...

-Miss Yamanaka, quelle surprise, siffla une voix désagréable à ses oreilles.

-Professeur Orochimaru, le salua-t-elle poliment, retenant à grande peine de s'enfuir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, et Orochimaru adorait la traiter de cruche blonde sans cervelle, ce à quoi elle répondait en plein amphithéâtre par « Espèce de sale serpent visqueux sans couilles. » Ça lui avait valu deux heures de colle, et une nouvelle rumeur sur son dos comme quoi elle avait couché avec le professeur Orochimaru.

-Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, je ne prends même pas la peine de savoir ce que vous faites de votre vie, les fleurs ça a toujours été votre vocation, déclara son ancien professeur, ironique, avant de continuer son chemin, saluant d'autres anciens élèves de la même façon ou pire.

_Il a pas changé, ce salaud !_

Sur cette pensée peu positive, Ino se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le buffet. La musique se diffusait déjà doucement. Et les lumières vacillaient parfaitement bien. Le tout rendait une atmosphère de bal. Comme quoi.

Essayant de distinguer des visages connus, Ino vit sa _charmante_ directrice parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cheveux roses coiffés en un élégant chignon, un pantalon noir de tailleur, et un chemisier blanc, c'était sans aucun doute son Grand Front. Étonnamment, elle n'hésita pas à aller voir son ancienne meilleure amie, elle prit le risque que tout le monde sache qui elle était. Juste pour Sakura Haruno qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. S'avançant doucement derrière elle, elle capta le regard amusé de Tsunade, son ancienne directrice, et posa les mains sur les yeux de Sakura, qui surprise, ne bougea pas.

-Devine qui c'est Grand Front?

La Yamanaka vit Sakura hoqueter de surprise, et pousser un petit cri de joie en se tournant et en se jetant dans ses bras. Ino sentit une douce chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur et elle sentit enfin combien sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué toutes ses années. Son grand front, ses grands yeux verts maintenant épris d'une grande maturité et son sourire lumineux.

-Comme tu m'as manqué La Truie !

-Toi aussi Grand Front !

Elles ressemblaient à deux adolescentes mais n'en avaient cure. Elles venaient chacune de retrouver l'amie la plus chère à leur cœur, qu'elles n'avaient jamais totalement oublié. Et tout ça devant le visage amusé d'une femme blonde d'un âge avancé mais qui en faisait dix ans de moins.

-Bonsoir Miss Yamanaka ou Madame peut-être? La salua Tsunade amusée.

-Ho pardon Madame Tsunade. Bonsoir, ajouta Ino avec le sourire malicieux qu'elle adressait tout le temps à sa directrice. C'est toujours mademoiselle.

-Quel dommage. Sakura était en train de me raconter sa dernière mission humanitaire au Gabon. Intéressante, d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'aimerais juste savoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant de vous laisser à vos retrouvailles.

Sakura offrit un sourire solaire à Ino et termina son récit à Tsunade. Mamie Tsunade, comme Naruto aimait bien l'appeler. Ino se mit à sentir un manque de Naruto Uzumaki croissant, de sa tête blonde, de son rire si communicatif, de ses câlins si adorables, de leurs taquineries mutuelles et de son courage, de sa volonté de réussir, de son sourire chaleureux comme un soleil. Naruto qui avait été amoureux de Sakura, qui était amoureuse de Sasuke, un autre garçon de leur bande. Taciturne, moqueur, mais loyal. Ino n'avait jamais réussi totalement à cerner Sasuke Uchiwa malgré le fait d'avoir eu une petite attirance pour le beau brun qu'il était. Elle ne le connaissait aucune copine, même si certaines avaient essayé de sortir avec lui. Seule Sakura avait eu de vrais sentiments à son égard, mais l'Uchiwa n'était pas intéressé à l'époque, pour le malheur de la rose.

Deux macarons bruns attirèrent son attention. Ten Ten. Ino sourit d'avance et s'approcha près de la jeune femme brune qui était à deux pas d'elle.

-Bonsoir Ten Ten !

La dénommée Ten Ten se retourna, et un grand sourire fendit son visage, accompagné parfaitement par ses deux grands yeux chocolats pétillants. Ten Ten n'eut même pas le temps de saluer son amie que cette dernière s'était engouffrée dans ses bras. Ino ne regrettait finalement pas d'être venue, elle ne regrettait finalement pas d'être allée voir Sakura puis Ten Ten. Ils lui avaient manqué terriblement et Ino prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ses relations perdues au fil du temps.

-J'arrive !

Une masse de cheveux roses leur tombèrent dessus et Ten Ten éclata de rire. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver.

-Sakura ! Ino ! Que vous m'avez manqué, bordel ! Si vous saviez, putain !

Sakura et Ino se mirent à rire. Leur amie n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle portait un jean et un chemisier blanc, toujours cette allure aussi sportive, et son grand sourire. Et ses gros mots pour un oui pour un non. Digne d'un garçon manqué. Mais une alliance attira les yeux de Ino, qui prit la main de Ten Ten, et amusée, la balança devant elle.

-Alors la bague au doigt, mademoiselle le garçon manqué?

La blonde vit Ten Ten rougir et balbutier un « Oui oui » peu convaincant.

-QUI est l'heureux élu? S'informa Sakura, curieuse. On le connaissait? Avoue Ten Ten ! Tu es cernée !

-Bon bon, rechigna Ten Ten, c'est le cousin de Hinata. Mais on est juste fiancés !

-Presque la bague au doigt en quelque sorte, mais ça reste une bague au doigt, commenta Ino.

-Le cousin de Hinata? Notre Hinata? Celui qui avait deux ans de plus que nous? Questionna Sakura, en posant un doigt interrogateur sur ses lèvres. Comment il s'appelait déjà lui? Nehi, Neli?

-Neji Hyûga, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Sakura rougit face à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître près de Ten Ten, lui passant un bras possessif autour de la taille. Elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac, on pouvait le dire, et l'expression de Ten Ten et Ino hilares n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais Sakura reprit très vite contenance.

-Sakura Haruno et l'autre blonde, c'est Ino Yamanaka.

Ino s'étouffa d'être appelée ainsi, mais le sourire compatissant de Neji Hyûga la rassura.

-Je ne te permets pas Grand Front ! S'écria pour le plaisir Ino avant d'examiner le fiancé de Ten Ten.

Pour un homme, c'était un homme, et un vrai. Il semblait être fait sur mesure pour Ten Ten l'impulsive. Il avait une carrure d'homme d'affaires sportif, des yeux de nacre semblables à ceux de Hinata, sa cousine, de longs cheveux bruns noués en une queue basse, et un air calme et réfléchi. Ino l'adopta de suite et félicita Ten Ten pour son choix.

-J'ai croisé Lee tout à l'heure, dans le jardin derrière, fit Ten Ten avec un sourire.

Les souvenirs revinrent hanter Ino. Lee Rock. Un autre garçon de leur bande d'amis si soudés. Tous les défis de son ami lui revinrent en tête, tous ses pouces levés en l'air en signe de victoire, toutes ses compétitions avec Naruto, sa grande gentillesse et sa foi en leur avenir. Dire qu'au début, Ino méprisante, ne le prenait que pour un abruti de première avec sa coupe au bol et ses gros sourcils en forme de chenille. Qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'elle avait eu honte, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ino était allée s'excuser de son mépris royal. Lee avait été le premier à dire qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais complètement, qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour ou l'autre. Apparemment ce jour était arrivé. Il ne manquait plus que de croiser les autres.

Brusquement, Ino sentit deux bras la prendre autour de son ventre et la soulever légèrement du sol. En face d'elle, Sakura et Ten Ten souriaient.

-Chôji !

Son ancien meilleur ami, au même titre que Shikamaru, la serrait dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas oublié et elle non plus. O grand jamais ! Sa bonhomie souriante, ses tatouages en forme de spirales qu'il avait fait avec...ahem, ses paquets de chips qu'il ne quittait jamais, son grand sourire et son extrême gentillesse envers tous, malgré les moqueries sur son physique.

-Toujours aussi belle Ninou.

Ino sourit à l'évocation de son surnom de jeunesse et serra encore plus fort dans ses bras Chôji.

-Toujours aussi fort mon Chôdoudou.

Chôji rit bruyamment à ce souvenir. Chôdoudou, surnom que la belle blonde lui avait affligé quand ils étaient à l'école primaire avec Shikamaru. Ça faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient quittés malgré leur amitié d'enfance, leurs orientations différentes avaient tout fait.

-Galère, toujours ce surnom aussi con.

Le cœur de Ino rata un battement et c'est presque les larmes aux yeux qu'elle vit Shikamaru caché derrière l'imposant physique de Chôji, un air blasé accroché au visage, mais son sourire moqueur prouvait qu'il était heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie.

-Shika t'es là !

Ino quitta les bras de Chôji pour se réfugier dans ceux de son meilleur ami qu'elle percuta un peu trop brusquement à son goût, si on fit attention au grognement de mécontentement de l'héritier Nara.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué espèce de macho d'ananas ! C'est trop bon de te retrouver !

-Galère, toi aussi, hein dix ans quand même...

-Trop longtemps, répliqua Ino.

-Hum hum.

-Galère, murmura Shikamaru en se détachant de l'étreinte de Ino et de se retourner derrière lui. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, je vous présente Temari No Sabaku, que Chôji a le _plaisir _de connaître déjà. C'est une collègue de travail et j'ai plus ou moins invité cette femme galère ce soir.

Ino sourit à la nouvelle arrivante, une jeune femme légèrement plus vieille que Shikamaru, aux cheveux blonds couleur du sable attachés négligemment en quatre couettes dont deux en haut, et deux en bas, avec des yeux verts sapins perçants mais chaleureux, et plus habillée pour une sortie entre amis qu'un bal des anciens élèves: un jean et une tunique violette, avec le minimum de féminité: des talons, mais petits.

-Enchanté Temari ! La saluèrent les trois jeunes femmes avec chacune un sourire bienveillant signifiant on-te-comprend-parfaitement-si-tu-es-sa-collègue-de-travail-c'est-un-chieur-et-on-pense-pas-qu'en-dix-ans-il-ait-changé.

Ce fut surprenant comment Temari leur rendit leur sourire merci-du-soutien-et-de-la-compréhension, et Shikamaru capta immédiatement leur manège pensant très fort un « Les femmes, c'est galère. » Trop fort apparemment car il reçut une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de la blonde Temari, sourcils froncés.

-Ah galère !

Sakura, Ten Ten et Ino éclatèrent de rire, heureuses de retrouver leurs anciens amis. Il ne manquait plus que Lee, Sasuke et Naruto pour que le bonheur de Ino soit complet. Ils discutèrent ensemble de leurs dernières années accompagnés de Temari et Neji. Il tardait à Ino de revoir Hinata, et elle savait que Hinata était toujours fiancée à Naruto par l'intermédiaire de Ten Ten, qui avait fait ses études d'avocate avec Naruto, même si elle aurait préféré travailler dans la police comme son cousin. Ten Ten ne prononçait pas son prénom comme tous les autres, Ino l'avait bien remarqué et elle les en remerciait inconsciemment.

Le portable de Ten Ten sonna et celle-ci répondit avec un sourire quand elle vit l'émetteur de l'appel.

-Oui Hina? (…) Près du buffet, tu nous rateras pas (…) Qui il y a ? Tu le verras par toi-même Hina chérie. (…) Ahah, à tout de suite.

Les doigts de Ino frémissaient. Son soleil et sa lune seraient bientôt là. Le calme et la joie personnifiés seraient là. Son soleil allait la réchauffer quelque peu, et voir Hinata allait apaiser un peu le tumulte de son cœur. Ils avaient toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Alors Grand Front, les amours? Demanda narquoisement Ino en murmurant pour ne pas être entendue des autres qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux des années passées sans se voir.

Après tout, ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé. Et à sa grande surprise, Sakura rougit et avoua qu'elle avait revu Sasuke Uchiwa quand il était venu se faire soigner pour un bras cassé à l'hôpital où elle exerçait en tant qu'interne. Ils avaient reparlé que très peu, et au grand étonnement de Sakura, Sasuke, le froid et taciturne Sasuke Uchiwa lui avait demandé son numéro pour ne jamais la rappeler. Fleur bleue comme la Haruno était, ce simple épisode suffit à ranimer ses sentiments à son maximum et elle n'avait jamais pu nouer une relation durable avec quelqu'un.

Ino était ébahie, Sasuke Uchiwa continuait même absent à faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, malgré l'attachement qu'elle avait pour le beau brun, elle lui en voulait, même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était son caractère qui le rendait si inaccessible et si méprisant. Et que le fait qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à quelques rares personnes ne le rendait que plus important pour elle. Car elle était une de ses personnes, Sakura aussi, et d'autres. Enfin, pendant leurs années d'université. Ino se moqua d'elle-même: ça faisait dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et si son caractère ou son amitié pour eux avait changé ou pas.

-Ah Sasuke Uchiwa, toujours aussi abruti, commenta Ino légèrement plus fort.

-On parle de moi ici, dis donc, fit une voix derrière elle qui la glaça de surprise instantanément.

-Sasuuuke chéri ! S'écria Ino en souriant hypocritement. Que je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Mais tous les deux savaient que c'était un jeu entre eux deux et qu'il ne fallait voir ici que des plaisanteries entre deux amis. Et la preuve fut que Ino alla lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Sakura, la salua Sasuke.

La rose lui sourit et rougit légèrement mais Sasuke, en aimable Uchiwa qu'il était, fit semblant de ne s'être aperçu de rien, et alla saluer les autres qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus depuis dix ans environ. Ino fit couler son regard sur toute la salle et principalement les personnes qui étaient près d'elle: cela faisait tellement bizarre de revoir tous ses anciens amis, il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment quittés.

-YATAAAAAAAA.

La Yamanaka reconnut sans mal le cri qui s'éleva à la porte d'entrée et la réponse de la directrice.

-NARUTO ESPECE DE BAKA !

-Mamie Tsunade ! Comme vous avez vieilli ! S'écria Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait toujours cette tignasse blonde indisciplinée même si ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant. Ses grands yeux bleus océan pétillaient comme à son habitude, et il tenait par la main une petite brunette aux joues rouges de l'arrivée si explosive de son fiancé. Hinata Hyûga. La lune de Ino Yamanaka. La brunette n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours ses yeux ivoires, toujours ses cheveux longs si noirs qu'on les voyait bleu nuit. Elle portait une jolie robe longue de couleur rose pâle qui contratsait avec sa peau pâle, et près d'elle, son fiancé tel un soleil, portait une chemise blanche, une veste de smoking noire et un jean bleu.

Sakura ne se pria pas de faire remarquer leur présence, accompagnée joyeusement de Ten Ten, avec des « Houhouuu Hinataaaaaa, Narutoooooo. ». Et bien entendu, comme c'était dans l'ordre des choses, Naruto hurla avec un grand sourire : « Sasukeeee ! Sakuraaaa ! Ten Teeeen ! Shikaaaa ! Chôôôôô ! Inooooo ! » avant de les rejoindre tirant Hinata derrière lui, qui saluait avec peine des gens qu'elle connaissait.

-Ino ! Ah splendide comme d'habitude ! T'as changé de coiffure non? Sakura, t'as l'air super professionnelle, un sourire ! Ahah Sasuke mon pote, comment tu vas? Chôôôô, dis, t'as pas un gâteau en réserve? Ten Ten...Ten Ten bah on s'est vus y'a une semaine héhé, et alalala Shikamaru, tu es toujours un génie incompris?

Naruto déballait à une vitesse folle ses commentaires sur cette soirée, sur le temps qui avait coulé depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ses études d'avocat avec Ten Ten, il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve, devenir connu dans le monde de la justice, ses fiançailles avec Hinata, d'ailleurs ils se devaient d'être tous là pour son mariage, ça tombait très bien qu'ils se revoient là, et il termina par un magnifique sourire. Ino se sentit réchauffée comme jamais, combien de fois avait-elle souhaité voir ce sourire vainqueur qui lui redonnait tant de force?

-Je suis contente de vous revoir Sakura et Ino, déclara Hinata en leur faisant un léger câlin. Hinata avait toujours été discrète dans ses démonstrations d'affection. De même, elle alla saluer Chôji, Shikamaru et Sasuke, qui parlaient avec Temari et Neji du boulot.

-Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit en toi Lee ! Entendit-on au loin, dans le jardin sur lequel donnait la fenêtre près de nos amis.

-Oui Maître Gai ! Je ne vous ai jamais oublié ! Répondit le dénommé Lee.

Ino se pencha à la fenêtre, passa une main dans sa frange et cria : « Leeeeeeee-chouuuu. » ce dont à quoi le concerné répondit en se retournant avec surprise : « Inoooo-chan ! » Aucun ancien élève, ni aucun professeur ne se demanda de quel groupe venaient ces bruyantes manifestations, ils n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude. C'était toujours le groupe de Ino qui avait les meilleures notes, le groupe de Ino qui avait quasiment tous les plus beaux mecs de l'université, quasiment toutes les plus belles filles, et qui allaient aux meilleures soirées.

Pour les autres, c'était le groupe parfait, mais comme tous, ils avaient leur imperfection, par exemple Ino manquait de confiance en elle malgré le fait qu'elle montre le contraire et avait une peur bleue de l'avenir, Lee était ridicule aux yeux des autres dans son costume vert de par son admiration pour le professeur Gai. Sasuke était un orphelin au passé de famille tragique et se renfermait beaucoup trop sur lui-même. Shikamaru fumait cigarette sur cigarette, et avait énormément de conflits avec sa mère. Naruto aussi était orphelin et avait été rejeté depuis sa tendre enfance jusqu'à l'université. Mais sa rage de vaincre avait été plus forte que tout. Hinata avait été une jeune fille timide, discrète et n'avait jamais eu de réels amis jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Naruto et Sakura. Chôji subissait sans arrêt les regards et les remarques moqueurs sur son physique. Heureusement que Shikamaru et Ino avaient toujours été là.

Ils étaient une bande de bras cassés, que les autres admiraient pour la façade qu'ils donnaient.

Ino malgré le fait qu'elle ait des talons, sauta agilement par la fenêtre, qui n'était en fait qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, pour rejoindre Lee, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, amusé.

-Hé, ben Ino tu as bien changé, fit une voix près d'eux.

Ino s'échappa de l'étreinte de Lee pour observer un sourire aux lèvres son vieux professeur Asuma Sarutobi accompagné d'une ancienne professeur maintenant sa femme: Kurenai. Asuma avait toujours été le professeur préféré de Ino et celui-ci l'avait beaucoup soutenu dans toutes ces décisions.

-Tu vas bien Ino?

-Aussi bien que je peux aller, répondit énigmatiquement la jeune femme.

-Hm, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Kurenai et moi nous devons aller saluer quelques anciens élèves aussi, s'amusa Asuma en tirant sur sa cigarette. Dont Shikamaru.

-Au revoir Professeur Asuma. Professeur Kurenai. Au passage, Shikamaru n'a pas changé !

-Bonne soirée Ino, répondit Asuma en se levant, en riant, de son banc, suivi de sa femme.

-Ta nouvelle coiffure te va très bien Ino ! La fougue de la jeunesse est bien en toi ! S'écria Lee, en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, et en la montrant à leurs autres amis qui venaient d'arriver.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire suffisant, qu'il connaissait bien et dont il adorait se moquer quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Naruto donna une grande accolade à Lee, ne l'appelant plus « Gros sourcils » et en le félicitant d'avoir enfin changé de coupe et épilé ses sourcils comme il le fallait. Ce à quoi répliqua Lee par un : « Je voulais un certain boulot et impossible de l'avoir si je gardais mon apparence de jeunesse, mais la fougue de la jeunesse est toujours en moi ! » en lui montrant le V de la victoire.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, ici.

Lee Rock se tourna vers le coin de broussaille dont venait la voix, et reconnut sans mal la silhouette qui se dressait dans l'ombre.

-Psshht Kiba, va-t-en ! Elle est là, le supplia Lee en murmurant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Kiba Inuzuka se dressait de toute sa splendeur dans un coin du jardin de l'université, les yeux brillants, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire animal, portant une simple chemise noire et un jean. Personne à part Lee et Hinata, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire triste ne l'avait encore remarqué, occupés comme ils étaient à parler de leurs dernières années.

-Et alors? Si cette foutue princesse ne veut pas me voir, c'est son problème, qu'elle se cache les yeux ou qu'elle s'en aille, répliqua Kiba.

-Kiba, murmura Hinata, elle a vécu de durs moments tu sais.

-C'est de ma faute si cette foutue princesse n'est pas foutue de se relever d'une petite relation sexuelle?

Lee soupira, et Hinata garda son petit sourire triste: aucun des deux n'était encore totalement libéré de cette relation après dix années passées sous silence, et Hinata comprenait toujours aussi bien son meilleur ami de l'époque, Kiba Inuzuka était de retour. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

-Kiba..., murmura Lee, soucieux.

C'était lui, et non Sakura, qui avait consolé Ino lorsqu'un soir, très tard, vraiment très tard, elle l'avait appelé pour venir chez lui, en larmes. Elle avait accepté une sortie de Kiba, et avait fini chez lui, cédant à la pulsion des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début. Rock Lee s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. C'était la fin de leur dernière année ou plutôt le dernier jour. Après , leur petite bande avait fait plusieurs fêtes pour fêter la fin de l'année, mais Ino ne venait jamais sachant que Kiba serait là, et elle n'avait pas tort, chaque soir où il y avait une soirée, Kiba était avec une fille différente. Ino était venue uniquement à deux soirées pour ne rien laisser paraître à ses amis et en voyant Kiba s'amuser sans l'ombre d'un remords elle avait beaucoup bu et avait fini les deux fois avec un mec. Et Lee avait mal vu cette décadence, et malgré tous ses efforts avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous, Ino n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire en la présence de Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata, elle, savait toute l'histoire d'une parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kiba, et de deux, parce qu'un soir, Kiba était rentré bourré à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec un dénommé Shino et qu'il avait tout dévoilé à Hinata, vraiment tout. Et la jeune femme le comprenait mieux que quiconque à cet instant. Elle savait quels sentiments torturaient le brun.

-J'ai autant le droit qu'elle d'être là non? Se renfrogna le brun face à Lee.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié tous les deux. Kiba avait toujours flirté avec toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin et Lee désapprouvait totalement cette attitude, et beaucoup de disputes entre eux étaient basées sur ce point. C'est pourquoi Lee savait que son jugement n'était pas totalement objectif face à son vieil ami Kiba. Hinata même doutait de pouvoir juger objectivement puisque Kiba malgré tous ses défauts était son meilleur ami. Aucune des deux personnes qui l'avait remarqué ne pouvaient dire si il devait partir ou rester, et Kiba voyant tous ses anciens amis réunis était poussé vers eux, mais il y avait Ino. La foutue princesse Ino.

_Même après dix ans sans contact, les mauvaises habitudes de protection de cette donzelle reprennent le dessus chez Lee, bordel._

Kiba grogna de mécontentement et s'avança beaucoup plus à la lumière sous le regard tendu de Lee Rock.

-C'est une grande fille, Lee, ajouta Kiba en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lee à côté de lui. Si elle doit se défendre, elle le fera, après tout, elle a bien vécu dix ans sans ta protection.

-Elle a vécu dix ans sans toi, surtout.

L'Inuzuka ne releva pas et en souriant annonça sa présence avec un tonitruant : « Bonsoir tout le monde. » Les réactions furent diverses...Naruto avec un grand sourire, s'avança vers Kiba et le serra dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient revus six mois auparavant, Naruto s'occupant en tant qu'avocat de la victime d'une sale affaire et Kiba était un des maîtres-chiens sur le coup. Du coup, ils avaient repris contact. Sakura, elle aussi, aller serrer dans ses bras le maître-chien, elle qui ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé entre sa meilleure amie et lui. Chôji, Shikamaru et Sasuke lui firent un accueil digne de leur caractère, et Ten Ten, elle, lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, ce n'était pas son cousin pour rien.

Ino Yamanaka resta de glace face à l'apparition mais son cœur battait beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite, et elle sentait ses mains moites. De frustration, elle passa une main dans sa frange et tritura une de ses mèches blondes dégradées. Personne n'avait fait vraiment attention à la réaction de la blonde sauf Temari No Sabaku qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, sans toutefois comprendre entièrement ce qui dérangeait la blonde de voir un ancien ami. Peut-être avait-elle peur que l'attention ne soit plus autant sur elle? Temari haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire une analyse psychologique de Ino Yamanaka ce soir. Son boulot d'analyste, elle pouvait le laisser une soirée, non?

-Et Akamaru? Demanda Sakura, qui avait toujours adoré le chien blanc que Kiba trimballait partout.

-Il s'occupe de ses gosses, ce soir, répliqua Kiba en un sourire qui dévoila ses canines qui avaient fait succomber un nombre incalculable de femmes.

-Il a des enfants? Questionna la rose, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sakura Haruno continuait de poser des questions sur l'amour de chien qu'était Akamaru quand Shikamaru voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ino et qu'elle n'était pas venue dire bonsoir à l'Inuzuka, restant près de Neji et de Temari, alla prendre la main de Ino pour la guider vers le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Kiba. La blonde ne put résister et se laissa faire, contrite. Plus elle avançait, plus elle détaillait Kiba. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, les mêmes yeux noirs en légères fentes, le même sourire animal, le même magnétisme sauvage, et sa pose nonchalante donnait des frissons à la blonde.

-Tiens, bonsoir foutue princesse Ino la salua Kiba en la voyant arriver, tirée par Shikamaru.

La blonde frissonna quand elle entendit le brun prononcer son prénom...Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de cet imbécile et le maudit.

-Kiba.

* * *

Voilà le début d'une mini-fiction sur Kiba et Ino huhu. J'espère que vous aimez le début. :D

Reviews? :D

Bisouuus. x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu n'as peut-être pas tout perdu.**

Un sourire sauvage réapparut sur les lèvres du maître-chien, et ce dernier lâcha un sifflement admiratif avant de fixer Ino Yamanaka dans les yeux. Cette dernière, en apparence, n'y faisait pas attention mais elle bouillonnait de rage et d'amertume.

_Ce sale con ose me siffler et me sourire._

-Et si on rentrait dans le hall? Proposa Chôji en mettant une main sur son ventre rebondi. Je commence à avoir un petit creux après toutes ces retrouvailles.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Neji et Sasuke, qui se contentèrent de sourire poliment, cela dû à leur caractère plutôt réservé. Et Ino ne fit qu'une pâle copie de son rire si particulier d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hall, par un coup du hasard, et surtout de Sakura qui avait attrapé Lee par un bras pour parler un peu avec lui et de Naruto qui avait pris d'autorité Hinata par la taille, Kiba Inuzuka et Ino Yamanaka se retrouvèrent seuls à l'arrière du groupe. Devant eux se trouvaient l'héritier Nara et Temari toujours en train de se taquiner gentiment. Ino eut une pensée heureuse pour son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir trouvé une femme digne de son caractère, même si il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience.

Kiba trottinait près de Ino, admirant la courbe gracile de sa nuque qu'il devinait sous les cheveux courts qu'arborait maintenant la blonde Yamanaka. Il se souvenait de tous les détails de son corps malgré le temps qui avait passé, ayant mémorisé à jamais les lignes de ce corps, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de le découvrir. Il était peut-être légèrement bourré mais ce moment avait été tellement important qu'il l'avait enregistré au plus profond de son corps.

-Alors?

Tournant la tête vers Ino, le maître-chien s'était décidé à lui adresser la parole, et la blonde continua à fixer devant elle, les lèves crispées. Elle ne répondit pas et continua de marcher derrière les autres. Le brun soupira et murmura : « Foutue princesse » tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de dépit. Mais l'Inuzuka ne s'avouait pas vaincu, au contraire. Il ferait tout pour que Ino Yamanaka lui adresse la parole avant qu'ils ne se partent tous. Et il avait un plan.

Arrivés au buffet, la jeune femme se hâta de rejoindre Sasuke, qui restait taciturne dans son coin, près de Naruto, qui était expansif, comme à son habitude.

-Tu essaies de lui échapper, constata Sasuke.

Ino leva la tête vers le brun ténébreux et fit la grimace en voyant son regard inquisiteur.

-Pas du tout, démentit avec force la blonde. Je n'ai juste pas envie de lui adresser la parole.

Mais tout à coup, Ino eut une pensée déplaisante.

-Tu es au courant c'est ça? Le questionna-t-elle, en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. Cet enfoiré s'est vanté à tous ses potes qu'il m'a sauté il y a dix ans?

L'Uchiwa eut un fin sourire sarcastique à la question de Ino.

-Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas deviner ça, Ino. Il se serait jamais vanté de ça. De une, parce que Shikamaru et Chôji l'auraient défoncé avec Naruto et Lee sûrement. Et de deux, parce qu'il avait ses raisons, évidemment.

La blonde resta bouche bée, même après dix ans, Sasuke savait toujours analyser ce qui n'allait pas et ce qui s'était passé. Shikamaru était peut-être un génie mais Sasuke se débrouillait pas mal non plus.

-Alors comme ça t'as couché avec lui?

Ino vit le sourire en coin de Sasuke Uchiwa s'agrandir encore plus, et maudit son impulsivité à avoir posé cette question. La blonde adopta un air angélique et relevant aussi fièrement qu'elle le pouvait la tête, elle réplique : « Mais qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça voyons Sasuke chéri? », ce à quoi Sasuke répondit par un léger hochement de tête signifiant qu'il ne dévoilerait mot de cette histoire.

Soulagée, la jeune femme chipa un toast de foie gras, -l'université avait vraiment fait fort sur ce coup-là- et alla voir un sourire aux lèvres Chôji, qui s'attaquait aussi au buffet en compagnie de Ten Ten, que Ino soupçonna immédiatement être enceinte. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas tellement cacher. Elle apprit notamment en discutant avec la future madame Hyûga et Chôji Akimichi que Chôji était devenu un ingénieur des travaux publics après avoir eu une période difficile en tant qu'étudiant, faisant face aux critiques des autres qui argumentaient que l'Akimichi avait plus une physionomie d'ouvrier que d'ingénieur, encore heureux que Shikamaru était dans la même ville, étudiant lui aussi, mais en analyse et stratégie, dans une école spécialisée qui forme des personnes capables d'analyser n'importe quoi dans n'importe quel domaine existant. Un métier rare mais bien payé.

L'université avait décidé de ne mettre que de la musique classique comme musique de fond, et Ino voyait bien que quelques couples ou des anciens amours du lycée retrouvés se mettre à danser dans le jardin ou dans le hall lui-même. Ambiance trop niais-romantique au goût de la blonde, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise: partout pouvait se remarquer les fortunes clinquantes de tous et d'un coup, des cheveux roux lissés à la perfection, et attachés en un chignon chic attirèrent le regard de la Yamanaka. Cette dernière reconnut sans peine Karin, qui avait toujours son petit air sophistiqué d'intellectuelle avec ses lunettes noires et carrées, et la rousse portait un fourreau noir simple, sans fioritures, ce à quoi Ino rendit justice. La blonde avait toujours su que derrière la façade superficielle que Karin arborait, tout comme elle-même, se cachait une réelle gentillesse et un instinct hors du commun.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Karin lui faire un sourire et quand elle découvrit à quel bras était perchée la rousse: celui de Suigetsu. Suigetsu, la racaille du lycée, celui avec qui Karin s'engueulait tout le temps, celui qui vendait de la drogue aux plus jeunes et celui qui prétendait s'être teint les cheveux en bleus depuis qu'il était tout petit. Pour montrer qu'il était unique, disait-il. La fleuriste détailla l'ancienne racaille et le trouva un air beaucoup plus mâture, il avait incontestablement changé malgré le fait qu'il arborait toujours cette couleur de cheveux bleu clair vif, presque cyan. Mais Ino Yamanaka commença à douter légèrement. Ino se souvenait bien des moqueries que subissait Sakura enfin à propos de cette couleur rose bonbon étrange que ses cheveux avaient. Avait-il subi la même chose? Cela expliquait de beaucoup son comportement durant les années lycée...

-Tu m'accordes une danse? Lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille, qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Ino sentit une grande et large main d'homme lui presser la hanche à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Sans mal, la blonde reconnut le propriétaire de cette main et de cette voix.

-Touche pas ma graisse, j'aime pas ça, répliqua la blonde retrouvant la gaminerie qu'elle avait au lycée à propos de son physique qu'elle trouvait sans cesse trop imposant alors qu'il était parfait, du point de vue de tous.

Elle frissonna involontairement en sentant le souffle de Kiba Inuzuka contre sa nuque. Sentant des regards posés sur eux, la blonde garda un visage impassible et accepta dignement cette danse, le prévenant que ce serait l'unique. Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix possibles, ses amis auraient eu forcément des doutes. Et elle se laissa emporter par les bras de Kiba Inuzuka, sans vraiment de remords.

*

-Voilà qu'ils recommencent à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, soupira Sakura, en observant le couple qui venait à peine de commencer à danser tout en croquant dans un petit-four.

-Le chat a déjà attrapé la souris, répliqua Lee, amer.

-Pardon ?! S'étonna Sakura, se tournant vers Lee, les yeux écarquillés et engloutissant maladroitement la fin de son petit four.

-Viens, on danse, intervint Sasuke en la tirant de force par la taille vers les autres danseurs et en sauvant Lee d'un interrogatoire brutal made in Sakura.

D'accord, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé de sa part, il ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour protéger Ino Yamanaka. No, Sasuke Uchiwa avait aussi terriblement envie de danser avec Sakura Haruno. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'appeler et le regrettait maintenant, mais Sasuke comptait bien réparer cette funeste erreur.

Quant à Sakura Haruno, de mémoire d'homme, elle n'a jamais autant rougi.

*

-Temari, galère.

-Quoi? C'est rien pourtant, répliqua la blonde à quatre couettes, un sourire de défi aux lèves.

Shikamaru soupira de frustration et reçut un regard complice de son meilleur ami, qui croquait dans un chou à la crème près d'eux, observant chacun de leurs mouvements et de leurs expressions faciales.

-J'ai pas envie de danser, murmura Shikamaru en mettant les mains dans ses poches de jean, les sourcils froncés, essayant à tout prix d'éviter le regard de Temari.

-Shikamaru Nara, écoute-moi bien, commença Temari, tu...

-J'ne sais pas danser, femme, avoua Shikamaru dans un souffle.

Chôji Akimichi était hilare face à cette scène et faillit s'étouffer avec la fin de son chou à la crème. Encore heureux que Hinata était derrière lui pour lui tapoter le dos discrètement. Temari était complètement éberluée face à ce revirement de situation aussi soudain que hilarant. Shikamaru Nara, le génie des génies, ne savait pas danser un simple slow.

_Bah, il apprendra vite ce flemmard._

-Flemmard ! C'est une excuse pourrie ! Ramène-toi !

Et c'est comme ça que Shikamaru Nara, tiré par la main ferme de Temari, se retrouva les mains autour de la taille de la magnifique blonde galère, la tête de Temari posée sur son torse et ses cheveux blonds en épis lui chatouillant le nez, à bouger les pieds d'une manière ridiculement lente à son goût.

Quant à Temari No Sabaku, elle appréciait pleinement ce moment et espérait bien ranger le flemmard de Nara à son avis, c'est à dire l'aimer comme un fou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Oui, à peu près ça.

*

-On dirait que Shika a trouvé la femme de sa vie, se moqua Kiba en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'héritier Nara.

Ino observa le couple que formait Shikamaru et Temari, et acquiesça en son for intérieur, mais le ton moqueur de Kiba la mit hors d'elle.

-C'est magnifique, je trouve, répliqua sèchement la fleuriste.

-J'espère juste qu'elle est bonne au lit pour lui, continua Kiba guettant la réaction de la blonde Ino. Une réaction qu'il espérait incontrôlable. Ça avait toujours été ça avec elle. Friser les limites à chaque fois un peu plus, les repousser sans jamais reculer.

La blonde fut abasourdie quelques instants et comprit à cet instant que Kiba ne serait intéressé que par les femmes toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup tellement dur qu'il réalisera qu'il s'était trompé. Ou pas. Kiba ne changerait jamais. Cette constatation lui fit baisser la tête, et Kiba, qui s'attendait à des injures et à pouvoir admirer les yeux bleus océan de Ino briller de fureur et de dégoût, ne fut jamais autant surpris de sa vie. Sauf peut-être quand il avait réalisé que Ino Yamanaka avait été celle qui avait le plus compté, mais c'était il y a déjà huit ans. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction et vit les dents de Ino se serrer d'émotion contenue. Sa frange cachait ses yeux aux regard de Kiba et elle s'en félicita. La fleuriste Yamanaka n'aurait pas apprécié que Kiba la voie pleurer. Mais les soubresauts dont était secouée Ino silencieusement attirèrent l'attention du maître-chien qui ne bougea plus.

-Kiba t'es vraiment trop con.

Sur cette phrase charmante, Ino Yamanaka s'éclipsa discrètement du hall pour atterrir dignement dans le jardin, ne regardant même pas où ses pieds la menaient. Elle était furieuse que Kiba ait vu une faiblesse en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais Ino s'était jurée de ne plus lui montrer une seule faiblesse.

-Ino ! Ino, bordel ! Cria Kiba en lui courant quasiment après.

La blonde faisait claquer ses talons sur le petit chemin en pierre qui parcourait le jardin, qui leur servait autrefois comme aire de repos où ils mangeaient le midi ou lorsqu'ils avaient des pauses entre les cours. Mais...fuir n'avait jamais été dans son caractère, et pourtant, elle avait déjà fui Kiba une fois, elle avait fui les amitiés qu'elle avait construit avec Shikamaru, Chôji, Sasuke, Sakura, et tous les autres. Et là, ils lui avaient donnés tous une chance de se rattraper, et Ino savait que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient restés en contact les uns avec les autres, et elle...elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait rien fait... Cette deuxième constatation lui donna un haut-le-cœur et Ino se maudit elle-même. Elle avait tellement tout gâché.

Kiba réussit de justesse à attraper un bras de la blonde et en tirant d'un coup sec, il la fit reculer brusquement, la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, les bras autour d'elle, protecteurs, qui se voulaient rassurants. Il sentait que Ino était encore agitée de soubresauts infimes et la serra plus tendrement, ce qui la rassurait, au vu de sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus calme. Instinctivement, le maître-chien enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde et renifla l'odeur du léger parfum fruité dont Ino s'était aspergée. Une fragrance délicate qui lui donnait envie de mordiller son cou. Mais il se retint juste à temps sachant que s'il faisait ça, le peu d'amitié qu'il restait entre eux, si ce reste existait encore, disparaîtrait pour de bon.

-Ino..., murmura Kiba.

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Sa voix claqua, sèche et Kiba ressentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque.

-Comment peux-tu te permettre de te moquer de Shikamaru comme ça?

Elle parlait doucement mais Kiba avait l'étrange impression que ses mots étaient tranchants comme des poignards.

-Je ne me moquais pas de Shika, murmura Kiba, en resserrant sa prise sur la blonde. Je ne faisais que plaisanter, même si j'espère pour lui que..

-Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne crois vraiment qu'en ça ?! S'exclama Ino, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Kiba, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'en ça, Ino...Je crois en les chiens aussi !

Il ne fallait pas être doué d'une ouïe spectaculaire pour entendre les dents de Ino Yamanaka s'entrechoquer les unes contre les autres et Kiba se détestait de plus en plus. Ces mots étaient dits d'un ton léger pour essayer de la faire sourire ou de la faire rire, mais elle semblait vraiment retournée. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à la blonde, elle attendait d'autres mots qui pourraient lui prouver que Kiba n'était pas si insensible que ça avec les femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas..Il était insensible avec les femmes, pour lui, elles n'étaient qu'un jeu, un moyen de se divertir comme un autre, et il avait fait des progrès au lycée en apprenant à se lier d'amitié avec Hinata, Ino et Sakura. Ten Ten ne comptait pas, c'était sa cousine après tout. Il la respectait surtout avant les autres parce qu'il avait toujours vu sa cousine Ten Ten comme Ten Ten et non comme une fille à part entière. En même temps, difficile d'imaginer une fille en Ten Ten qui se battait tout le temps avec lui quand ils étaient petits, avec qui il jouait à monter dans les arbres, etc. , avec qui il avait prit sa première clope et sa première cuite, avec qui il se comportait toujours comme avec un pote.

-Kiba ! Tu te rends pas compte que tu joues avec les femmes?! Que tu ne les respectes pas?!

L'Inuzuka ne trouva rien à répondre à cette accusation. Il assumait totalement séduire les femmes, abuser d'elles mais avec leur consentement et ensuite leur dire adieu sans plus. Mais ça c'était pour en oublier une autre et aucune menace au monde n'aurait pu lui faire avouer cela.

-Kiba, est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais par la façon dont tu agis?!

Encore une fois, aucune réponse.

-Kiba...est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça peut marquer à vie une femme le fait que t'aies couché avec elle? Que tu lui aies fait l'amour? Que tu lui aies fait découvrir ce que c'était de partager tout avec toi le temps de quelques heures?

La voix de Ino Yamanaka avait baissé plus elle continuait dans son monologue. Le maître-chien comprenait dans ses mots que Ino parlait d'elle-même et non des femmes en général que Kiba avait eu depuis son adolescence. Il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait blessé cette nuit-là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été salement égoïste cette nuit-là. Mais il la voulait tellement, il la désirait tellement...Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la tenir entre ses bras autrement qu'en simple amis...Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter à ses lèvres, dont il connaissait toujours la saveur même après toutes ses années.

D'un coup, elle se dégagea des bras de l'Inuzuka et préféra se mettre face à lui. Son regard était brûlant de rage et malgré toute la peine qui l'habitait face à celui qui hantait son cœur, Ino releva fièrement la tête face à l'homme qui hantait son cœur depuis des années déjà et ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence à se contempler en chiens de faïence. Kiba avança d'un pas, Ino en recula d'un. Et le maître-chien refit un pas en avant, un peu plus grand, et la fleuriste réitéra un pas en arrière, plus grand lui aussi. Ce manège continua trente secondes avant que Ino sente derrière son dos une haie, et difficilement elle retint un juron et eut le déplaisir de se sentir piégée. Il n'y avait jamais eu de haie avant ici, pourquoi diable le conseil d'administration avait décidé de faire des travaux de jardinage, hein?

-Tu ne peux plus reculer Ino, murmura doucement l'Inuzuka en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

-Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois ! Fit la blonde pour lui tenir tête en passant nerveusement une main dans sa frange, ce que Kiba analysa automatiquement comme un signe de faiblesse évident.

-Tu en es sûre?

La voix de Kiba Inuzuka n'était plus qu'un doux chuchotis à l'oreille de la blonde, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et son front était presque collé à celui du jeune homme. Alors que la blonde ne respirait plus que très lentement, le brun s'approcha de ses lèvres et Ino murmura difficilement : « Ne joue pas avec moi encore s'il te plaît. »

-Je n'ai jamais joué, répliqua Kiba le plus sérieusement du monde, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle de l'ancienne reine Ino, avant de s'en emparer légèrement, puis tendrement et enfin passionnément

La jeune femme avait les sentiments à vif et sentait son cœur s'affoler outre-mesure. Sans plus réfléchir malgré un énième avertissement de sa raison, la jeune femme répondit au baiser et laissa enfin le brun emmener le baiser là où il devenait dangereux. Les fines mains d'Ino s'étaient agrippées à la chevelure brune de son compagnon alors que les mains de Kiba maintenaient fermement la taille de Ino comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Leurs corps semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement, et cette pensée faisait frémir Ino qui avait déjà remarqué cette complémentarité la première fois, à moins qu'elle n'imaginait tout ça, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Mais au moment où Kiba changea légèrement l'angle du baiser, toute pensée cohérente disparut du cerveau de la blonde. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison. Kiba réalisa qu'il avait toujours cherché à retrouver le goût du baiser de Ino dans toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré mais elle seule avait cette saveur sucrée, une saveur qu'il aurait pu déguster jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ce qu'il n'avait pas compris la première fois. Troublé par ce concept de jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Kiba quitta les lèvres gonflées d'Ino, qui retrouva plus lentement ses esprits que le brun. Leurs fronts se touchaient pendant qu'ils essayaient chacun de reprendre leur respiration.

-On aurait pas dû, murmura Ino, en essayant de se dégager faiblement mais Kiba tenait trop fermement sa taille.

Pendant que la blonde essayait de reprendre totalement ses esprits face à cet assaut qui l'avait laissé pantelante, Kiba admirait le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout d'abord, son menton. Elle avait un menton haut, digne d'une princesse ou d'une reine. Un menton qu'il avait envie de mordiller, d'effleurer légèrement des lèvres. Puis il y avait sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et charnues, et tout simplement diablement appétissantes. Il avait envie de les dévorer à n'en plus finir, de les suçoter, de les embrasser, de jouer avec elles. Il avait envie de faire une infinité de choses avec la bouche de la blonde Yamanaka. Après venaient ses joues, qui étaient beaucoup moins creuses qu'au lycée, et son nez fin, qui se relevait légèrement, très légèrement en trompette. Vinrent ses yeux, les yeux les plus beaux et les plus rares que Kiba Inuzuka ait vu. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des yeux magnifiques, mais ils n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de ceux-là. Des yeux couleur océan, d'un bleu pur, presque cyan. Les yeux les plus pétillants qu'il ait vu depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Trônait en haut de son visage, son front et ses sourcils ! Son front avait une taille moyenne et était bien entendu moins grand que celui de Sakura, ses sourcils étaient finement épilés. Pas la moindre trace d'imperfection.

-Kiba, lâche-moi.

Évidemment pendant ce laps de temps, la blonde avait repris totalement ses esprits et avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix affermie et assurée.

-Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis, répliqua le maître-chien, un sourire charmeur bien accroché aux lèvres.

-Si !

-Tu crèves d'envie que je te fasse l'amour, foutue princesse, souffla Kiba à son oreille droite avant de mordiller celle-ci affectueusement.

-Dans tes rêves, abruti !

-Voyons, Ino, sois raisonnable, se moqua l'Inuzuka.

-Ja-mais, répliqua Ino en détachant bien les deux syllabes, signe qu'elle commençait à s'énerver et que Kiba ne tarderait pas à être couvert d'insultes. Mais le brun préférait cela que de lâcher ce corps énergique qu'il sentait en sa possession.

-Ne jamais dire jamais.

Sur cette phrase plus ou moins philosophique, Kiba mit de nouveau le feu au sang de la Yamanaka par un long baiser. Il essaya de transmettre toute sa sincérité pour elle, il essaya de tout lui faire comprendre par ce baiser.

-Tu te l'étais pas déjà fait le cabot au lycée, blondasse?

Une voie aigrie et moqueuse les interrompit, et Ino reconnut sans peine la chevelure de feu de Tayuya, une sale gamine quand ils n'étaient encore qu'au lycée, mais une merveilleuse flûtiste également. Kiba, lui, cherchait dans ses souvenirs où est ce qu'il avait déjà vu cette rousse mal embouchée et reconnut enfin son ancienne voisine de classe au collège en sciences, qui avait atterri aussi dans son lycée un peu plus tard.

-Hé la rouquine, t'as toujours pas changé mais si t'allais prendre l'air ailleurs? On est occupés là, ajouta Kiba avec un fin sourire.

La petite rousse porta la cigarette qu'elle tenait à ses lèvres et en tira exhaustivement une bouffée avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ajusta son bonnet profondément enfoncé sur son crâne et tourna les talons. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de revoir Kiba Inuzuka, elle l'avait toujours bien aimé, et puis la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était de le voir dix ans après toujours aussi fou de la Yamanaka et cette dernière toujours aussi aveugle, et réciproquement. La rousse partit en ricanant toute seule, avec une pensée pour Kiminaro.

_Repose en paix, vieux frère. Personne n'a vraiment changé ici._

*

-Mais regarde-les !

-Qu'est ce que fout Tayuya avec eux ?! Bon sang, putain, qu'elle les laisse conclure bien comme il faut là !

-Ten Ten arrête de t'exciter, j'suis pas d'accord moi.

-T'as toujours été amoureux de Ino, de toute façon ! Arrête ta jalousie à deux balles !

-Dis donc toi, tu sais très bien que j'étais amoureux de Sakura !

-Comment ça, t'étais amoureux de moi ?!

-J'ai rien dit, ma fleur de cerisier !

-Hn.

-Un problème Uchiwa?

-Galère. Vous les regardez ou pas?

-Scronch, Ninou mérite son bonheur avec quelqu'un comme Kiba. Scronch...

-Infidèle? Chieur? Égocentrique?

-Lee, par tous les dieux, Kiba a toujours été sincère concernant Ino ! Tu sais très bien putain que les taquineries et les insultes qu'ils se lançaient, c'était pour cacher leur attirance mutuelle !

-Ten Ten, arr-rrête de ju-jurer.

-Hinata je t'aime !

-Que c'est romantique... J'en suis toute émue.

-Il t'en faut peu, Sakura...Mouchoir?

-Merci Sasuke, smphronnnnngh.

-Tu fais du bruit Sakura !

-Galère, vous allez vous taire oui? Appréciez la fin dégoulinant de guimauve !

-T'aimes pas la guimauve, flemmard?

-Galère..qu'avec toi. Pas chez les autres.

-Yataaa Kiba se penche vers elle ! C'est encore mieux qu'au cinéma !

-Naruto, t'aimes ce genre de film?

-Ben non, là y'a pas le son.

-Idiot.

*

Ino Yamanaka et Kiba Inuzuka ne se doutaient en rien que leurs « amis » étaient en train de les espionner un peu plus loin. Même Temari et Neji étaient présents, la fin les intéressait peu mais ils suivaient leur moitié.

-Depuis dix ans, je ne pense qu'à toi...

-Chut Kiba, tais-toi, je t'en supplie, le repoussa Ino en sentant une pointe d'espoir lui vriller le cœur.

-Non, écoute-moi Ino. D'accord, je suis un beau parleur. D'accord, dès qu'une fille me passe sous le nez, je me mets à la draguer. D'accord, dès que j'ai couché avec une femme, je la rejette aussitôt après.

Sans aller plus loin, Kiba l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, échauffant leurs corps. Il avait pris sa décision, il lui était impossible maintenant de vivre sans elle, après avoir goûté à ses baisers une nouvelle fois. Il lui était franchement impossible de s'éloigner encore de cette frimousse blonde dont les yeux pétillaient comme les étoiles.

-Il y a dix ans, cette nuit-là, souviens-toi Ino, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit quand nous avons fini de faire l'amour? Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, hein? Lui demanda Kiba en lui prenant le menton doucement.

La blonde écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Elle avait toujours cru avoir rêver ses mots, elle s'était toujours convaincue que c'était un rêve, qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il était parti sans un mot quand elle avait vu le lit vide près d'elle se réveillant un peu plus tard.

-«Je t'aimerais toujours Ino.» cita le brun.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Son cœur était vrillé de plus en plus de pointes effilées d'espoir. Espoir qu'elle se réprimait à accueillir de bon cœur. Kiba Inuzuka ne pouvait pas décemment l'aimer. C'était comme demander à la mer de se vider, au soleil de ne plus briller et à elle d'aimer le professeur Orochimaru.

-Je t'aime Ino, susurra le brun avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu le penses pas, rechigna Ino en sentant les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et baissant la tête.

Kiba releva tendrement sa tête et la fixa dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse lire toute la sincérité des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle..

-Je ne te crois pas, affirma Ino se dégageant une fois pour toute de l'étreinte du maître-chien.

L'héritière Yamanaka put lire de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension passer dans les yeux de celui qui faisait battre plus vite son cœur, et c'était comme si elle se déchirait le cœur elle-même.

-Je ne te crois plus Kiba...

*

-Pourquoi mon cousin baisse la tête putain? Pourquoi elle est plus dans ses bras ?!

-T'es toujours aussi vulgaire Ten Ten !

-Galère, ça sent le roussi.

-Merde.

-TEN TEN !

-Oh ça va Sakura, tu devrais essayer un jour ou l'autre de jurer, ça te fera du bien !

-Je le fais déjà intérieurement !

-Bon les filles, l'histoire à l'eau de rose tourne au boudin.

-Génial !

-LEE !

-C'est bon, c'est bon.

-Laissez-les enco-encore un peu de t-temps. Kiba est vrai-vraiment amoureux d'elle.

-Ça c'est ma Hinata !

-Ferme-là Naruto.

-Scronch, il est bon ce gâteau. Ninou va le choper, vous inquiétez pas.

-Chôji, tu dis ça parce que toi aussi tu es inquiet, mais tu veux nous rassurer.

-Scronch...

*

-Bordel, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

-Parce que tu es Kiba Inuzuka tout simplement, répondit Ino, lasse.

Le brun attrapa fermement son poignet, la douleur le rendait fou, il ne pouvait pas admettre que Ino ne le croive pas.

-Ino je t'aime, bordel. Tu crois que ce soir, je suis venu pour qui principalement, hein?

-Tu mens ! T'as toujours menti ! Répliqua Ino, lasse de ce petit jeu.

-Ino...

Kiba ne comprenait pas. Le soir où il acceptait enfin le fait qu'il aime Ino et arrive à le lui dire, elle le repoussait. D'accord, il avait fait plein d'erreurs mais ils pouvaient s'aimer normalement maintenant non?

-Je suis désolé Kiba, adieu, le salua Ino avant de se dégager complètement et de partir en courant vers sa voiture, en passant rapidement par le hall et en faisant un rapide signe de mai à ses amis qui la regardaient, tous, même Sasuke, totalement abasourdis.

Kiba, lui, était resté planté au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé, les poings fermés et les larmes coulant sur son visage. Si d'habitude, c'était lui qui rejetait les femmes, pour la première fois, une femme avait rejeté Kiba Inuzuka et il avait fallu que ce soit la femme qu'il aimait.

*

-Ah non bordel, ça devait pas finir comme ça !

-Ten Ten...

* * *

Voilà la deuxième partie de cette mini-fiction, hé non, ce n'est pas la fin, rendez-vous pour la fin dans la troisième et dernière partie, d'après moi.

Comment vous avez trouvé cette partie? Perso, je l'ai trouvé un peu bâclée & moins bien que la précédente. Mais bon...peut-être l'affinerai-je avant de poster la troisième partie, j'en sais trop rien.

Merci à **Nikita Lann **(toujours là pour lire ce que j'écris, merci. :x), **cam **(Je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas voir Ino complétement cruche. ;D), **Lisia **(Merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu commentes ! :p), **Keiko-hime **(J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé, merci de la review ! :D), **Karikiro** (merci du commentaire, j'espère que tu as aimé la seconde partie ! :p)

Bisous & à la prochaine ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu n'as peut-être pas tout perdu.**

Chantonnant doucement, Madame Codin sortit de chez elle pour aller prendre son café quotidien avec Monsieur Grefford, son actuel « petit ami » depuis quatre mois maintenant. En fermant sa porte à clé, elle aperçut Ino qui en face sortait aussi, habillée d'une mini-jupe en jean et d'un leggings noir, d'un débardeur blanc et de sa veste en cuir brun, avec une valise. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, maintenant qu'ils avaient repoussés, et avait retrouvé son éternelle frange de jeunesse, sur l'œil droit.

-Oh Ino chérie, tu pars déjà? S'étonna sa voisine de palier.

-Oui madame Codin. Je préfère arriver en avance au cas où il y aurait des embouteillages sur l'autoroute. J'ai minimum 1 heure et demie de route avant de rejoindre la ville des futurs mariés et je dois passer par chez Sakura pour qu'on se prépare ! Je peux vous confier mes clés pour Neige tout de suite?

-Bien entendu ma chérie, donne-les moi, fit la vieille dame en tendant la main. Tu veux que je te la mette sous ton paillasson quand tu rentreras?

-S'il vous plaît, oui. Je rentre dans deux jours ou trois au maximum.

-Profite bien de cette petite escapade. Qui sait? Il y aura peut-être des beaux garçons.

La blonde eut un sourire forcé pour sa voisine. « Oui qui sait madame Codin. Merci et bonne journée ! »

-Bon séjour Ino, sois prudente sur la route, répliqua sa voisine en agitant sa main tandis que la Yamanaka descendait l'escalier en vitesse.

Fourrant son sac de voyage dans le coffre de sa voiture, claquant ses talons sur le gravier, Ino rentra dans sa voiture et souffla un bon coup. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour important. Hinata Hyûga et Naruto Uzumaki, Ten Ten Hitora et Neji Hyûga allaient tous les quatre se marier à leur moitié respective. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se marieraient ensemble car ils étaient très liés, d'autant plus par les liens de sang pour les deux cousins, Neji et Hinata, mais aussi par les liens de l'amitié. Tout le monde serait présent, et Shikamaru viendrait bien évidemment avec Temari No Sabaku avec laquelle il était en couple depuis le fameux bal des anciens étudiants. Démarrant difficilement sa petite voiture qui serait bonne pour la casse, Ino lança une injure dans le vide et passa une main agacée dans sa frange, elle était sur les nerfs et elle espérait que la route allait la détendre sinon elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau au mariage. Machinalement, la blonde enclencha sa radio et s'engageant un peu plus loin, la musique retentit dans l'habitacle. Benny and the Jets d'Elton John, plus précisément. Ino Yamanaka aurait préféré largement vivre durant les années 60.

L'autoroute était reposante et Ino sut que conduire au milieu de nulle part, quasiment toute seule sur la route malgré ce qu'elle avait prévu, était presque grisant. Une sensation de dominer tout, de tout contrôler. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour sa vie, qui devenait de plus en plus chaotique depuis ce foutu bal des anciens élèves. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi son lycée avait organisé cela. A croire qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Ils devraient plutôt s'occuper de la réussite de leurs actuels étudiants, quoique il n'y avait pas vraiment de souci de ce côté, ils avaient toujours eu une discipline de fer et leurs élèves réussissaient toujours à part quelques cas. Honnêtement, elle ne se considérait pas comme un cas, elle avait une boutique de fleurs très connue dans leur ville, et avait la chance d'être son propre patron et de posséder des clients plus que fidèles.

-Mamamia, Ino, arrête de trop penser, se murmura-t-elle à elle même.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la blonde Yamanaka arriva devant l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie Sakura Haruno. Un joli petit immeuble digne d'une future médecin spécialiste. L'appartement était spacieux et confortable, Ino le connaissait bien pour y avoir séjourné pendant une semaine il y avait deux mois de cela. Sortant de sa petite voiture, Ino claqua la portière et ajuste ses lunettes noires façon aviateur, d'une main digne d'une star, et ayant pris son portable en main, téléphona à Sakura, le dos appuyé contre la voiture. Étonnamment, Ino entendit la sonnerie du portable de Sakura quelques mètres plus loin, en-dehors de l'immeuble. S'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment, Ino se dirigea vers la provenance de la sonnerie, entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie prononcer un juron, et un homme rire. Et pas n'importe quel homme ! Ino resta bouche bée quand elle vit le spectacle de ses propres yeux. Sakura était collée contre le mur de son immeuble en train de fouiller dans son sac, sûrement à la recherche de son téléphone, Sasuke Uchiwa une main au-dessus de sa tête, taquinait l'oreille et le cou de la Haruno.

-Pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps ton téléphone Grand Front chéri, c'est moi qui t'appelait, les interrompit Ino d'une voix moqueuse, arborant un sourire satisfait.

En voyant sa meilleure amie, Sakura eut un rire nerveux, et Sasuke rangea de suite son bras derrière son dos, et eut un rictus. Son regard onyx était redevenu impénétrable, à la grande satisfaction de Ino Yamanaka.

-Je t'attendais pour une heure Grosse Truie, fit Sakura en allant enlacer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Il est une heure, ma chérie. Tu as perdu toute notion du temps apparemment, se moqua la blonde en fixant Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Salut Sasuke !

-Hn.

-La nuit a été belle ? Demanda Ino, intérieurement hilare de la gêne de ses deux amis.

-Heu oui, oui, répondit Sakura, en triturant ses doigts.

-Faudra me raconter, héhé.

-A tout à l'heure Sasuke, le congédia Sakura, évitant de répliquer à Ino qui se foutait royalement de leur gueule.

-Oh pas de « au revoir » si brusque ma chérie, je croyais t'avoir pourtant tout appris, file-moi tes clés, je me ferai un plaisir de vous laisser vous dire un spectaculaire « A tout à l'heure ».

Ceci dit, ceci fait. Ino chipa les clés de Sakura, et retournant à sa voiture en sifflotant pour prendre ses affaires et monter à l'appartement. Sakura la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, les joues rosies et le souffle court, sous le regard franchement satisfait de sa meilleure amie.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Ino, en se servant une tasse de café et en se perchant sur un des tabourets de bar de Sakura.

-On est allés dîner hier soir, et ahem..

-Vous avez fini chez lui quoi.

-C'était merveilleux, fit Sakura dans un soupir, en posant ses coudes sur le bar et enfouissant son visage entre.

-Sale romantique, commenta Ino....C'était mignon, je te l'accorde. Après 10 ans d'amour pour ce type, tu vis enfin l'étape cruciale.

-Je l'aime vraiment Ino.

-Je n'en doute pas ma chérie, je n'en doute pas, confirma Ino en rangeant sa mèche derrière son oreille. On a rendez-vous à quelle heure chez Hinata ?

-Dans … -Sakura regarda sa montre- une demi-heure.

Ino se figea à l'annonce du temps qu'il restait à la jeune Hinata et à la extravertie Ten Ten avant de se parer de la robe qui allait devenir la plus chère à leur cœurs.

-Combien de temps il faut pour aller de chez toi à chez Hinata encore ? Demanda suspicieuse Ino.

Sakura eut un soupir , et murmura : « Une demi-heure. ». Ino fit écho à son soupir, et commenta légèrement : « Et dire que je suis le témoin de Hinata, et toi celui de Ten Ten, on est mal barrées. »

-Mouais, répondit Sakura.

-Go go go, fonça Ino en prenant en vitesse un grand sac noir dans sa valise dans lequel se trouvait sa robe pour le mariage, et un vêtement de rechange au cas où. Elle fut suivie de très très près par Sakura qui en faisait de même, mais qui avait pris sa robe dans son armoire pour la mettre dans un grand cabas elle aussi. Précipitamment, et tout en riant, les deux amies allèrent dans la voiture de Sakura, un peu plus appropriée pour le mariage et foncèrent chez leurs amies, avec l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop en retard. Ou sinon...Ten Ten..elles ne préféraient même pas y penser.

*

Ino et Sakura n'avaient pas tort. Il était à peine une heure et vingt-huit minutes que Ten Ten commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience plutôt...explosifs.

-Non mais où est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien être ? S'agitait la future madame Hyûga, en sous-vêtements dans la chambre que Hinata et elle avaient envahi pour se préparer. Son ventre arrondi était plus que visible après cinq mois de grossesse, et Ten Ten aurait bien préféré se marier sans ce ventre proéminent, mais il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus quand on portait un héritier Hyûga.

-Du calme, Ten Ten, elles vont arriver, essaya de la calmer la douce Hinata.

Mais même la douceur et la gentillesse de Hinata Hyûga ne pouvaient venir à bout des hormones de Ten Ten, particulièrement présentes en ce jour. Une femme enceinte sur le point de se marier était une vraie monstruosité à gérer.

-Elles ont intérêt à arriver dans la minute qui suit, ou je leur fais la peau. D'abord à la grande perche blonde, puis à la fine barbe-à-papa !

-La grande perche blonde et la fine barbe-à-papa sont là ! Claironna Ino, à la porte de la chambre, amusée de voir Ten Ten dans cet état-là.

Effectivement, qui aurait cru que Ten Ten serait la première d'entre elles à porter un gosse ? Et en plus avant trente ans. Pas elles et sûrement pas la concernée, elle qui clamait que le mariage et les enfants, elle ferait tout ça à la quarantaine bien sonnée. Cause toujours Ten Ten, t'es engrossée et tu vas te marier aujourd'hui. Si c'est pas beau.

-Et la fine barbe-à-papa a conclu avec notre taciturne international, j'ai nommé : UCHIWAAAA ! , annonça Ino, en levant un pouce en l'air un peu à la manière de Lee.

-Sérieux ?

Les yeux de Ten Ten étaient gros comme des billes, et d'un coup, elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment sous le regard ébahi de ses trois amis, et de la maquilleuse et de la coiffeuse des futures mariées, qui ne savaient plus du tout où se mettre.

-Beh qu'est ce qu'il y a Ten Ten ? Demanda Sakura, gênée.

-Je suis ...Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Sakura, renifla Ten Ten pitoyablement.

Aimablement, la maquilleuse se pressa de donner un mouchoir à la future madame Hyûga, qui la remercia et se moucha de manière..euh, très distinguée.

-Les hormones, murmura Hinata à la blonde et à la rose, qui hochèrent la tête, signe qu'elles avaient parfaitement compris.

-Désolé les filles, ces putains d'hormones me font réagir n'importe comment, déplora Ten Ten en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en caressant doucement son ventre.

-Chérie, chérie, c'est pas que, mais tu dois être prête dans deux heures et demi, toi et notre brunette préférée, j'ai nommée: la future madame Uzumaki -Hinata rougit- et il serait dommage que tu y ailles avec des cheveux dans ces état-là, des sillons de larmes sur tes joues, et surtout en sous-vêtements. Ça serait pas convenable, j'te dis, je sais pas trop si ça plairait à Neji que tous vos invités te voient en sous-vêtements, se moqua Ino pour faire réagir la combattive brune. Il est libertin ?

-J'sais pas, fit mine de réfléchir Ten Ten. Les filles...Hinata et moi on va se marier chacune avec l'homme de notre vie, déclara Ten Ten, et sur ce, elle se remit à pleurer. De joie, hein. Sous le regard désespéré de ses trois amies, qui prirent les choses en main.

*

-Neji, arrête de stresser, je le sens sous mes mains.

Une scène bizarre était en train de se produire. Rock Lee, en smoking noir avec un nœud papillon vert était en train de masser Neji, lui aussi habillé d'un smoking noir légèrement différent, le smoking du marié quoi, assis dans un fauteuil le visage entre ses mains. Naruto se tenait plus loin, déjà habillé lui aussi, en train de rire face au stress évident du cousin de sa future femme. Mais le blondinet n'en menait pas large non plus. Il triturait ses mains et son témoin n'était pas encore arrivé. Enfin si, Sasuke Uchiwa fit son entrée dans le petit salon des Hyûga où se tenaient les trois hommes, et observa le duo Neji et Lee d'un air suspect. Le marié trompait-il déjà sa femme ? De surplus avec un homme ?

Non non, c'était juste le témoin de Neji Hyûga qui n'était autre que Lee Rock, les deux hommes s'étant liés d'une amitié très solide et Neji, appréciant beaucoup Lee pour son obstination à vouloir réussir, à vouloir se hisser toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. De plus, Neji n'avait jamais été un homme très social et ne s'était donc pas fait beaucoup d'amis, même aucun qu'il aurait voulu pour témoin le jour le plus important de sa vie. Grâce à Ten Ten, il avait commencé à s'ouvrir peu à peu au monde qui l'entourait et Lee avait été le deuxième ami en qui Neji pouvait avoir confiance, après Naruto. Les autres « amis » qu'il avait connu avant n'étaient en fait rien par rapport à eux. Même que Neji commençait à apprécier franchement Shikamaru et son intelligence impressionnante, et Chôji et sa confiance maladive. Il aimait beaucoup Kiba, le cousin de Ten Ten, et malgré son aversion pour les penchants -un peu trop- dragueurs de l'Inuzuka, il appréciait sa compagnie dans une soirée entre amis. Que ce terme était quand même singulier pour Neji Hyûga, habitué à vivre dans une totale solitude.

-Naruto, arrête de rire bêtement pour cacher ton stress. Tu vaux pas mieux que Neji, commenta Sasuke pour offrir un peu de répit au Hyûga.

A cette remarque mesquine, Naruto se renfrogna, et tira la langue tel un gamin au brun ténébreux qui haussa un sourcil de manière exagérée avant de sourire. Un sourire niais. Que Naruto ne perdit pas l'occasion de le remarquer.

-C'est quoi ce sourire niais et ce regard perdu dans les souvenirs, Sasuke ? Se mit à sourire Naruto, à la manière de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a trouvé quelque chose pour asticoter l'autre.

-T'occupe, répondit Sasuke.

-Allez Sasuke, raconte-nous, intervint Lee.

Neji ne fit aucune remarque, mais son visage trahissait un intérêt pour la chose. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien donner à Sasuke Uchiwa, le taciturne par excellence, un sourire..niais ? Oui, niais..

-Je repensais à nos année lycée, grommela Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas ça, chantonna Naruto, sûr d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

-Hn.

-Alors Sasuke, comment ça se passe avec Sakura Haruno ? Demanda Neji Hyûga, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Un ange passa, et face au regard éberlué de Sasuke -qui devait s'en douter un peu quand même, Neji était un génie-, Naruto entama une danse de la victoire dans le petit salon en criant à tue-tête des « Il a conclu, ce salaud ! Sasuketteeuuuuuuh est amoureuuuuuuuux. ». Lee s'avança vers Sasuke, et d'un air très sérieux, lui serra la main, en lui recommandant de rendre la plus heureuse possible la belle rose qu'était Sakura Haruno. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit un peu sèchement, et un homme qui représenterait bien Neji plus âgé entra dans la pièce. Automatiquement, Naruto avait cessé sa danse et se tenait droit, Sasuke reprit un visage impénétrable, Lee s'était de suite mis sur le côté droit comme un i et Neji s'était redressé dans son fauteuil.

-Mon oncle, le salua Neji.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, et après avoir jeté un regard d'ensemble à l'égard de tous les présents, Hiashi Hyûga -le père d'Hinata et donc l'oncle de Neji- murmura un « Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à cette étape importante de votre vie, & blablabla », ce que Naruto et Neji écoutaient religieusement, oui oui même Naruto. Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas décevoir son futur beau-père.

*

-Hé Kiba, t'as vu Neji et Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru en tenant la main de sa petite amie officielle, Temari No Sabaku.

Le brun aux tatouages lança au flemmard un regard ennuyé, gesticulant dans son costume. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de costume, et préférait dix fois plus porter un jean, un tee-shirt et des baskets.

-Non je les ai pas vus, et j'aimerais bien qu'ils se dépêchent d'apparaître, qu'ils fassent tous leur train-train avec leurs futures femmes, et qu'ils aillent enfin passer leur nuit de noce, pour que je puisse enfin enlever ces foutus vêtements !

-De préférence avec une des demoiselles d'honneur, commenta Temari.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un regard amusé de Kiba Inuzuka, et une réaction de gamin telle que tirer la langue à celui -ici, celle- qui vous asticote. Temari No Sabaku s'était liée d'amitié avec le jeune homme durant les quatre mois qui avaient suivis leur première rencontre. Même si elle était d'un féminisme à toute épreuve, et très présent, Kiba avait su charmer l'explosive blonde et parler avec elle sans qu'elle ne le frappe toutes les trois minutes à une petite remarque machiste.

-Tu les as vu ? Elles sont jolies ? Elles vont être habillées de quelle couleur ? Hinata a toujours eu des amies super belles, Ten Ten aussi, ah oui Ten Ten aussi -il pensait surtout à Ino, chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire-. Je m'inquiète pas, finit Kiba dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Je prie très fort pour qu'elles soient moches, petites et grosses, se moqua Temari, même si elle avait déjà vu les demoiselles d'honneur. La plus belle, ce sera moi alors rêve pas trop Kiba.

-D'ailleurs, madame-je-suis-la-demoiselle-d'honneur n'est pas encore habillée, remarqua Kiba.

En effet, Temari était encore en jean et portait le sweat d'un homme, sûrement appartenant à Shikamaru.

-J'allais rejoindre les filles au moment précis où tu es arrivé, et je m'apprêtais à dire à mon homme un « A tout à l'heure » assez spectaculaire.

Shikamaru rougit, ce qui fit ricaner Kiba , et Temari eut un sourire tendre pour Shikamaru Nara avant de l'attraper par le col de son costume pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sans aucune pudeur. Son visage perdant quelques couleurs au fur et à mesure du baiser échangé entre Shikamaru et sa copine -c'est pas qu'il aimait pas voir ça, mais bon c'était son pote quand même- , Kiba jugea bon d'envoyer une petite pique à la blonde pour qu'elle lâche le flemmard surdoué et aille -enfin- s'habiller.

-Va t'habiller Temari ou vous allez finir par nous faire un gosse sur ce fauteuil. Je sais pas si papa Hyûga en serait ravi.

Évidemment, cette petite pique donna un peu plus de rougeurs sur les joues du génie et Temari, nonchalante, se détacha de son homme et partit de la pièce où se trouvait les deux amis d'un balancement des hanches rien que pour faire lorgner Kiba et enrager Shikamaru, qu'elle connaissait très jaloux. Effectivement, lorsqu'il fut bien sûr qu'elle était partie, Shikamaru interpella Kiba d'une voix sèche:

« C'était le postérieur de ma copine que tu regardais, Kiba ? »

*

Jamais mariée ne fut aussi jolie se disaient Naruto et Neji en voyant leurs deux promises s'avancer dans la grande allée. Le mariage se déroulait au-dehors, et le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, sans aucun nuages.

Hinata portait une magnifique robe blanche, au décolleté carré, ne dévoilant rien de sa poitrine -imposante devrons-nous dire-, aux manches longues et moulantes, cintrée à la taille, et s'évasant ensuite en un nuage de taffetas de tissus blanc. Des perles avaient été ajoutées au bord du décolleté de la robe, et un fin voile blanc avait été apposé sur la longue chevelure bleue nuit de la belle et douce Hyûga. Pour tout accessoire, elle portait un collier en argent avec pour pendentif une minuscule colombe, animal emblème de sa famille. Ten Ten, elle, portait elle aussi une robe blanche -couleur inévitable- tout aussi superbe que celle de la Hyûga. Les seules différences visibles étaient le décolleté, qui avait été fait de sorte que la naissance des seins de la femme enceinte soient visibles, signe de fertilité chez les Hyûga, et les manches qui sur la robe de Ten Ten étaient de fines bretelles, qui dévoilaient sa peau basanée. Ses cheveux bruns n'avaient pas été attachés en macarons -pour une fois-, mais en natte épaisse qui revenait sur son épaule. Son ventre arrondi était visible sous la robe blanche, et la jeune mariée était rayonnante de santé.

Mais Kiba Inuzuka faisait plus attention, malgré lui, au cortège des deux jeunes femmes. Tout d'abord, il vit la beauté innocente de Sakura Haruno, une amie toujours très chère à son cœur. Elle était vêtue pour l'occasion, d'une longue robe de soirée couleur verte émeraude, soit de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il vit le regard de Sasuke Uchiwa sur la splendide rose, et ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés, quelle chance. Puis il vit la jeune sœur de sa meilleure amie, Hanabi Hyûga, apparemment demoiselle d'honneur de sa chère grande sœur. Vêtue d'une petite robe bleue pâle qui lui allait à merveille, Kiba sourit à l'idée de flirter un peu avec cette jeune femme si l'occasion s'en présentait. Il savait qu'il avait exercé une indicible fascination sur la demoiselle quand ils n'étaient encore que des ..gamins, et dragueur comme il était, il savait en profiter. Ensuite, son regard avait été absorbé par Temari. En effet, la blonde était très belle dans la même robe que Hanabi, mais de couleur verte pâle. Elle semblait encore plus explosive, et Kiba comprit pourquoi Shikamaru en était tombé follement amoureux. Une rousse attira son attention ensuite. Il la connaissait pour être une très bonne amie de Hanabi et une amie de Hinata aussi. Elle était pas mal dans sa petite robe rose pâle des demoiselles d'honneur, et s'il se souvenait bien, le prénom de cette jeune rousse était Moegi. La dernière demoiselle d'honneur se trouvait être une cousine à Kiba et Ten Ten également, Matsuri, et Kiba la trouva toute mignonne -autant que pouvait l'être une femme de vingt-trois ans qui était de sa famille- dans la robe des demoiselles d'honneur, cette fois-ci couleur orange pâle. Et l'œil averti de Kiba avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, ou plutôt avait évité de poser son regard sur _elle_, mais impossible. Elle était tellement rayonnante qu'elle attirait inexplicablement le brun comme un aimant.

Ino Yamanaka se tenait droite et fière, à la gauche de Hinata, dans une robe bustier longue couleur bleu océan. Ses cheveux longs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute et une mèche couvrait un des yeux d'un bleu si rare de la belle blonde. Cette coiffure rappelait à Kiba leurs années lycée, où la blonde arborait cette même coiffure, à la différence que la queue de cheval semblait maintenue par un ruban bleu. A elle seule, elle était un océan de sensualité, et Kiba frissonna de désir et d'un autre sentiment, qu'il identifia automatiquement l'ayant traîné comme une âme en peine durant quatre mois: l'amour. Oui, il était amoureux d'elle, et il ne s'en était rendu compte pleinement que lorsque la belle Yamanaka l'avait royalement rejeté. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais revue.

La cérémonie passa un peu au second plan. Sachant que ne pas faire très attention au mariage de sa meilleure amie était égoïste, Kiba essayait de minimiser ses remords et dévorait des yeux la blonde qu'il devinait tendue sous son aspect décontracté. Il l'avait vu en effet jeter quelque coups d'œil furieux vers son côté de la salle, et il en jubilait. Qu'elle remarquait sa présence et ne cherchait pas à l'ignorer le soulageait un peu. Même si il savait que Ino Yamanaka chercherait à tout prix à éviter la confrontation, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était inévitable. Vraiment inévitable.

Le brun comprit que c'était la fin de la cérémonie lorsque tout le public de ce double mariage applaudit, et que les mariés s'embrassèrent. Et c'était pas un baiser du style Temari No Sabaku, non chez les Hyûga -car le mariage se célébrait entre leurs murs-, il ne fallait surtout pas échanger un baiser -trop- passionné avec votre -maintenant- femme ou homme. Gardez-ça pour la nuit de noces.

Une petite fille d'environ trois ans, pas haute comme trois pommes, d'appartenance à la famille Hyûga avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux gris innocents, sautillait d'impatience près de Kiba dans sa petite robe de princesse, et ce dernier, pris par l'enthousiasme de la petite fille qu'il connaissait, étant venu plusieurs fois chez la famille Hyûga, lui prit la main qu'elle tendait avec un grand sourire pour le brun. Oui, il faisait cet effet-là à toutes les femmes, petites ou grandes, et il en était fier. Il tenait toujours la main de la gamine qui s'appelait Hinuka lorsqu'il alla féliciter les jeunes mariés, et son regard croisa celui de Ino, qui parut troublée un moment face aux mains entrelacées de la petite avec celles de Kiba, qui lâcha un moment la main de la petite pour enlacer de force Naruto et Hinata, les étouffant presque, en riant bruyamment.

-Bravo, bravo à vous deux. Il était temps bordel !

-Mer-merci Kiba, répondit Hinata doucement pendant que Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Neji et Ten Ten, encore heureux pour eux, n'eurent pas à subir ce genre d'embrassade, d'une Ten Ten étant enceinte et de l'autre, Kiba ne se sentait pas encore prêt à enlacer Neji de cette façon seul. Il se contenta d'une franche embrassade avec chacun d'entre eux, et ensuite reprit la main de la jeune Hinuka, sous le regard attendri de Ten Ten.

-Tu seras un bon père, assurément, commenta Ten Ten, avant de sentir les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Putain d'hormones !

-Ma chérie, chut, lui murmura Neji en lui baisant le front.

-Huhu, j'ai faim ! On attaque le buffet ! Déclara Ten Ten subitement en séchant rapidement ses larmes, en soulevant sa robe et en partant aussi vite qu'une femme enceinte emprisonnée dans une robe de mariée pouvait vers le buffet.

Son mari la suivit, sourire aux lèvres, et salua Kiba, lui souhaitant de profiter de la petite fête comme il fallait, tout en lorgnant dans la direction de Ino. Neji Hyûga, pensa Kiba, savait se montrer très subtil quand il voulait.

-Dis Kiba, fit une petite voix fluette.

-Oui ma puce ? Demanda le brun à Hinuka qui le fixait de ses grands yeux innocents.

-Tu me-me trouves jolie ?

Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Il faisait cet effet carnassier à toutes. Le brun Inuzuka prit la petite fille par la taille et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête sur la piste de danse improvisée pour le mariage.

-Tu es la plus belle à mes yeux, déclara sérieusement le brun aux tatouages, satisfait de voir un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de la fillette qui lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Et moi qui croyait que c'était moi, se moqua une voix qui fit trembler Kiba.

Ino Yamanaka lui avait adressé la parole, de son plein gré de surcroît. La chasse était ouverte, et Kiba se promit de l'avoir avant la fin de la journée. S'il le fallait, Kiba Inuzuka se mettrait à genoux, ces quatre mois avaient été insupportables, et il préférait mille fois plus aller jusqu'à supplier Ino d'une manière indécente que vivre encore ce cauchemar.

-Non désolé princesse, cette ravissante jeune fille du nom de Hinuka m'a volé mon cœur au moment où je l'ai vue pour la première fois, répliqua Kiba en se tournant vers la blonde, la petite fille dans les bras quoi toisait Ino comme une rivale potentielle. Après tout, y'avait de quoi. Le regard de Kiba était entièrement centré sur la personne de la blonde, qui de plus d'avoir l'âge du maître-chien, était magnifique, un peu comme ses Barbies de collection.

-Et c'était quand ? S'amusa Ino.

-Il y a trois mois et cinq jours précisément à une petite réunion de famille à laquelle j'étais convié, étant le cousin de Ten Ten, répondit Kiba, jovial, en souriant à la gamine. Hinuka, je te présente Ino, une..amie, et Ino, voici Hinuka, une lointaine cousine de Hinata. Trop de liens familiaux sont entre elles, et pour ma p'tite tête, c'est un peu compliqué.

L'auto-dérision de Kiba arracha un rire à Ino, et elle se morigéna intérieurement pour être venue lui parler, mais Ten Ten avait dit une chose qui l'avait troublée, et le voir ainsi avec la gamine, chose qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant, lui avait provoqué un petit pincement au cœur et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Peut-être à cause de l'étincelle de tristesse qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du maître-chien posé sur elle pendant le mariage.

Tout autour d'eux, la famille et les amis des mariés s'agitaient, se parlaient, dansaient, trinquaient et se félicitaient. Un vrai petit mariage de personnes très à l'aise financièrement. Le champagne coulait à flots, et Ten Ten pleurait, accompagnée de Hinata qui reniflait, émue, et de Naruto aussi, qui pleurait bruyamment dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui tapotait le dos, un peu gêné, sous le regard attendri de Sakura. Lee félicitait toutes les minutes Neji pour ce mariage reflétant dignement la fougue de la jeunesse, Chôji avait fait ses réserves du buffet et tenait compagnie à la nouvelle madame Hyûga, qui enceinte, avait le même appétit que Chôji, même pire -pour dire-, Shikamaru regardait tendrement Temari qui se blottit dans ses bras tandis que Ino et Kiba se toisaient, un sourire aux lèvres de chacun.

Le sourire de Ino était tendre, comme apaisé, comme si ces mariages avaient tourné une page de sa vie, et au contraire, le sourire de Kiba était plus carnassier que d'habitude, mais contraste au plus grand, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, et aussi séduisant. Kiba devait être conscient que ce n'était pas une greluche qu'il allait essayer de refaire tomber sous son charme, pour qu'elle admette qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui, autant que lui. Non, elle c'était une femme courageuse, entreprenante, intelligente et elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en Kiba Inuzuka. Ino Yamanaka était, elle, bien consciente qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une irascible volonté pour se dégager de l'emprise de Kiba Inuzuka. Oui, elle en était toujours désespérément amoureuse, et oui, aujourd'hui était le jour pour s'arrêter de l'être. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment contrôler ce sentiment ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureuse du brun, bien au contraire. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, persuadée d'avoir fait une terrible erreur en l'approchant aussi gentiment...

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Comme un schéma incessamment répété. Ino se demanda vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle était venue foutre là. Pourquoi elle était allée à ce foutu bal ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à ces moments de nostalgie si délicieux qui lui recommandaient de revoir ses amis ? Pourquoi lui était-il venu ? Pourquoi avaient-ils eu cette « discussion » ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait, sinon pour la mettre une nouvelle fois dans son lit ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si irrésistible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi ?

-Oui, murmura Ino du bout des lèvres.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu se dire avant, malgré s'être prévenue, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Ino ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux bruns malicieux, à ce sourire légèrement animal, carnassier, à ce rire semblable à un aboiement, à ces cheveux bruns ébouriffés comme si il sortait du lit.. Était-ce l'amour ? Un grognement boudeur de la part de la fillette la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Tu restes la seule dans mon cœur, déclara Kiba en riant, la main sur le cœur, à Hinuka. Va rejoindre ta mère, ma puce.

La fillette sourit et s'élança à travers les invités pour retrouver sa mère, laissant seul Kiba face à la blonde, qui s'était ressaisie. Son regard était changé, comme si elle avait pris une résolution. Tout mettre dans la balance, profiter du moment présent, et ne rien regretter. Voilà ce que la blonde avait décidé. Ayant plus qu'assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, la blonde avait pris sa décision: c'était tout ou rien.

-Pauvre gamine, si elle savait sur quel genre de type elle est tombée, commenta Ino en se plaçant face au brun.

Un morceau de valse se faisait entendre. Ces Hyûga avait vraiment bon goût.

-Elle aura juste eu la malchance de naître vingt ans trop tard, répliqua Kiba, vexé, en posant une de ses mains sur la taille de la blonde, et enlaça une des mains de la blonde avec l'autre, avant de tournoyer avec elle.

-C'est sûr que tu es le type parfait, se moqua Ino.

-Tout à fait, répondit le brun d'un ton le plus sérieux possible, avant d'éclater de rire avec Ino en croisant son regard. Non en fait, tu as raison, je suis bourré de défauts, mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime non ?

-Je pensais, non j'espérais, que tu n'allais pas venir aujourd'hui, avoua la blonde du bout des lèvres au bout d'une minute de danse.

-Et rater le mariage de ma cousine, et de ma meilleure amie ? Sourit Kiba. Si tu me l'avais demandé peut-être.

La blonde planta son regard dans celui du brun à cette phrase. Ce dernier préféra continuer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, et tu le sais. Mais ne me demande pas de ne plus t'aimer, ça s'est comme me demander de ne plus respirer. Autant crever.

Et voilà, il en était arrivé à la phase des supplications, mais il aurait préféré ne pas s'agenouiller devant autant de monde, mais bon. Alors qu'il commençait à lâcher la taille de Ino mais toujours en tenant sa main pour se baisser, Ino l'entraîna hors de la piste de danse et se dirigea vers le manoir des Hyûga.

-Suis-moi.

*

-Que c'est beau putain, sanglota Ten Ten, en prenant le mouchoir qu'une tante lointaine du côté Inuzuka lui tendait.

-Mon ange, ils ont juste dansé cinq minutes, fit remarquer Neji.

-Neji enfin ! N'as-tu pas vu les étoiles dans leurs yeux ?!

-Lee, t'excite pas, on aurait dit de la colère pour Ino et de la malice pour Kiba, soupira le flemmard.

-J'espère que Ino a fait le bon choix.

-Dis Sakura, tu veux te marier quand avec Sasuke ?

Bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe par terre...violemment.

-Sasuke, tu as un très bon coup du droit, mais c'était un des mariés.

-Merci Shikamaru, un baiser de Hinata et la belle au bois dormant se réveillera.

-Rahh ta gueule Sasukette.

-Non en fait, même pas besoin de Hinata.

-Sasuke...tu as bu ?

-Hn.

-La fougue de la jeunesse est en lui !

-Tu veux pas te marier Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura, malicieuse, en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Tout le monde crut à cet instant que le taciturne Uchiwa allait leur tomber en syncope.

-Ninou est très belle -Scronch- aujourd'hui.

-Kiba aussi...

-Hanabi ?!

-J'ai juste maté ce beau brun, comme d'habitude, vous affolez pas.

-Oh bordel...Et où est-ce qu'ils vont comme ça, eux ?!

-Ils vont s'aimer, répondit Sakura, le regard rêveur.

-A mon mariage ?!

-Quel meilleur moment, en effet.

*

Dès qu'ils furent dans le manoir, Kiba colla la blonde au mur dans un couloir et l'embrassa, la faisant frissonner, espérant lui enlever tout doute. Il l'embrassa comme un condamné qui aurait droit à une dernière chance, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de la gâcher. La blonde répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur, la même faim, et instinctivement, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kiba comme pour l'attirer plus vers elle, tandis que les larges mains d'hommes du brun lui tenaient la taille et que Kiba l'entraînait petit à petit vers une porte fermée dont il avait la clé. Entre deux baisers, il murmura : « Chambre d'amis », ce à quoi Ino ne répondit pas verbalement, mais pousser Kiba sur le lit qui trônait dans la pièce, qui possédait l'odeur de l'Inuzuka, avant de fermer elle-même la porte à clé, constituait une réponse plus que valable aux yeux du cousin de Ten Ten.

La blonde chevaucha le brun et en tirant sur sa cravate l'attira à elle pour s'emparer des lèvres sucrées du brun dans un long baiser. Puis en le lâchant, elle lui sourit tendrement et détacha le ruban qui enserrait ses cheveux blonds qui cascadèrent ensuite sur ses épaules en longues flammes dorées. Telle la chevelure d'un ange, pensa Kiba. Et après qu'ils se soient mutuellement enlevé leurs vêtements avec une bouleversante tendresse qui avait émue Ino jusqu'aux larmes, ils se possédèrent enfin et se redécouvrirent l'un l'autre.

-Je t'aime, murmura Kiba. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, et je pourrais te le répéter autant de fois que tu le voudras.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais se cala encore plus dans les bras de son amant. Sa tête se nichait à la perfection dans le cou du brun, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu remarquer la première fois après l'amour. C'était comme si il avait taillé exprès pour elle. Son homme. Son Kiba. Quelle idiote elle avait fait de se donner à lui comme cela. Une heure de plaisir pour des mois de souffrance ou plus...Une heure de pur amour, de tendresse mêlée à du désir, une heure de ça...Après tout, elle ne voulait rien regretter. Kiba l'avait possédée encore une fois, il pourrait en être fier. Ils étaient enlacés dans le lit du brun, et il ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher d'elle, lui embrassant le front et les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es donnée à moi comme ça.

Juste le silence lui répondit et le brun continua, un peu plus mal à l'aise. Mais il se lança quand même quitte ou double.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir..et je le regrette amèrement. Quand..quand on a couché ensemble la première fois, je savais que c'était une monumentale erreur, que j'allais nous faire du mal, plus à toi qu'à moi, mais je mourrais d'envie de toi, et l'alcool aidant, hé ben, je n'ai pas été prudent dans mes actes, et je jubilais au fait que tu ne me résistais pas. Tu me rendais à proprement parler fou, et tu me connaissais, adolescent j'étais pas un modèle de sainteté. Mon hobby préféré était de coucher à droite, à gauche, et ça a continué pendant dix ans encore. Briser des cœurs, c'était un don chez moi. J'étais pas l'archétype du canon, mais j'ai toujours eu ce petit truc qui fait de moi un beau gosse. Non non, ce n'est pas de la vantardise, juste une réalité, après tout, on me l'a assez dit, et toi aussi. Mais ça on s'en fout, revenons au fait qu'en fait, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi même adolescent, même si à cette époque-là, je pensais tout autrement. Je ne savais pas que je t'aimais, mais je connaissais toutes les teintes que pouvaient prendre tes yeux au fil de la journée, selon tes humeurs ou encore selon la position du soleil. Pour vous, j'étais capable de tout, pour toi de beaucoup plus, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Qu'est ce que j'étais con à y repenser. Pendant dix ans, j'ai eu une saleté de trou à la poitrine, je ne savais même pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je te revoie. Mais je t'aime Ino, je t'en supplie, fais-moi confiance; c'est pas pour coucher avec toi, tu le vois bien, on vient de faire l'amour, et je suis encore là à te déballer tout sur tout. Je t'aime, foutue princesse, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne...D'ailleurs y'avait pas mal de mecs qui te mataient pendant la cérémonie..Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de me lever de ma chaise et d'aller leur crever les yeux pour qu'ils ne les reposent plus jamais de cette manière sur toi. Mais je pouvais pas, t'étais pas à moi, même si un petit « appartient à Kiba I. » sur les fesses, ça t'irait bien..

Kiba entendit un petit rire étouffé dans son cou et un sourire se mit à naître sur ses lèvres fines. Quand même inquiet du déroulement de la situation, il se positionna de manière à pouvoir plonger ses yeux bruns dans ceux couleur océan de Ino. Il ne les avait jamais vu aussi pétillants, aussi bleus...Et son cœur rata un battement et commença à battre beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

-Quand est-ce qu'on le fait ce tatouage ? Demanda Ino, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Kiba je t'ai-

Un baiser impérieux la fit taire avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mais tous les deux savaient que la blonde Ino Yamanaka disait aimer le brun Kiba Inuzuka.

*

Ce jour-là eût lieu le mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyûga -maintenant Uzumaki-, et de Neji Hyûga et Ten Ten Hitora -maintenant Hyûga- dont les hormones lui jouèrent beaucoup de mauvais tours.

Ce jour-là , deux âmes sœurs se sont enfin retrouvées et acceptées. Pour le meilleur ou le pire.

* * *

Ambiance cul cul praline de retour. .

Bon j'pense que là, on peut le dire : **FIN.**

J'attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. ( Un petit commentaire de fin serait le bienvenu de la part des personnes qui ont suivi &/ou mis en favoris, et qui n'ont jamais commenté (aa). )

Et dire que j'étais partie pour faire un OS...on va dire qu'il fut long. :p

Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, mis en favoris, & commenté. C'est pour vous que j'ai continué, malgré le retard. (La faute à ma fiction en plein Boston qui me coupait l'inspiration ! Et puis j'avais des idées pour une fiction HP qui me lâchaient pas -et que je n'ai même pas noté quelque part- =='')

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010, santé, prospérité, bonheur, & tout le blabla ! :D

Valouw.


End file.
